


oh – and in your eyes, i am alive

by love_killed_the_superstar



Series: it's our happily ever after, after all [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Rapunzel (Disney), Cassunzel Week (Disney), F/F, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Multi, Poly-V, Polyamory, Post-Canon, frozen 2 crossover in chapter 3, references to rapunzel and the lost lagoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar
Summary: #7 // Rapunzel slips off the waistcoat and blouse she’d been wearing, and flings them in the vague direction of the shore. They land, unsuccessfully, in the shallows.“Oh, well done. You’re lucky I have some spare shirts in my travel pack.”Rapunzel cheers. “Yes! You know I love wearing your clothes!”“It’ll be a bit spicy,” Cass warns. “I haven’t had a chance to do laundry in the past week.”“Eh, I’ll manage.”(A collection of ficlets for Cassunzel Week 2020.)
Relationships: Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassunzel - Relationship, Uknighted Dream - Relationship
Series: it's our happily ever after, after all [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833451
Comments: 37
Kudos: 181





	1. homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to another one of my theme week fics, where I stay up until the early hours to bang out a new chapter every night!! I'm a tiny bit more organised than last time so for once we're on schedule! This fic, since it's written for my own personal enjoyment, is heavily entwined with my cass appreciation week fic, 'build me up, don't break me'. Highly recommend reading THAT first because we'll be diving right into that same fic-verse. They're part of the same series so feel free to click that series link!  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #1 // The first thing they do, after the trap door slams shut, is kiss. It’s quick, and Cass still finds herself glancing around furtively in case of any curious onlookers, but they’re blissfully alone besides from one soldier posted at the edge of the grounds.  
> “He’s too far away to see anything,” Rapunzel remarks, already able to read Cassandra’s thoughts perfectly. “Now, can I kiss you again?”  
> The impatience in her voice sends a giggle rippling through Cass, and she nods, reaching for Rapunzel's waist and pulling her in for a second kiss; one that she can almost feel her smiling through. Damn, she's missed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1's theme is Homecoming, and the song of choice is 'I Know A Place' by MUNA. Title of fic is from 'Dissolving' by Hannah Cohen.  
> JUST TO CLARIFY: Cass is a lesbian. Rapunzel is bisexual. We're dealing with a poly-v situation. Eugene and Cass are NOT romantically involved.  
> Cassunzel Week Day 1 is set directly after the events of Cass Week Day 4 - Happiness. Enjoy!

On the day of her 22nd birthday, Rapunzel is radiant.

She must have known the surprise party was coming – how could she not, what with the whole of Corona buzzing with anticipation? – but still, she shrieks with delight all the same as the room erupts with cheer. She’s changed a little since the last time Cass saw her; her eyes sparkle a little brighter, her shoulders are less tense. Her happily ever after was only just beginning with Cassandra’s departure, but now – now she’s truly at peace.

Despite her initial decision to join Eugene and Lance at the front of the room in order to greet Rapunzel, Cass finds herself looking for a place to hide. Part of her doesn’t want Rapunzel to notice her right here and now, with the whole of the kingdom watching. She’s excited to greet her, of course, and give her a hug (maybe more, if her nerves cooperate), but… she just doesn’t know how to  _ act  _ with everybody else there. The new nature of their relationship isn’t exactly public knowledge, after all, and the last thing she wants is to cause some sort of uproar on Rapunzel’s birthday of all days.

So she hangs back, for once grateful at how tall and broad Lance is in comparison to her. Rapunzel begins to gush about the decorations, running over to hug her parents tightly, before making her way over to Eugene to give him the hug and kiss he’s earned for being such an efficient party planner.

“Well, I can’t take all the credit, sunshine,” he rambles, looking all too pleased with himself. “Everyone helped make this place a success. Oh, but I  _ can  _ take credit for keeping a certain someone – pardon the pun – under wraps…”

Cass considers leaving him hanging, but the second-hand embarrassment would be too much, even with Eugene getting the brunt of it. So she awkwardly side-steps out from behind Lance and gives a sheepish wave. Rapunzel’s face, set in confusion at Eugene’s awkward trail-off, morphs into one of pure amazement as her eyes meet Cassandra’s.

“CASS!!” She launches herself at Cassandra at full speed, leaving her winded from the impact. 

“Oof. Hey, Raps. Ha, long time no see.”

Rapunzel’s arms wind round her tightly, scooping her further into the hug, and Cass returns it a little stiffly, glancing around as the rest of the party watch on in amusement. Lance is grinning like a fool, issuing a double thumbs-up, while Eugene simply offers a lopsided grin and a nod that she’s guessing he’s trying to equate to a sense of approval. The queen’s lips quirk up into a mile, but otherwise gives nothing away, while the king clears his throat and stares at the floor.

“Eugene said you couldn’t make it!” Rapunzel cries. “He said you were probably scaling a mountain or sailing between kingdoms or dodging a bounty hunter!”

“Oh, did he now? Dodging a bounty hunter, Fitzherbert, really? Unlike you, I don’t make enemies everywhere I go.”

“With  _ your  _ delightful personality, that genuinely surprises me,” he retorts, grinning all the same.

Ignoring him, she turns her attention back to Raps and pulls away to face her. “Well, regardless, I’m here  _ now _ . Happy birthday, Rapunzel.”

Rapunzel reaches for her hands, entwining them, and for a moment Cass feels a horrific sense of deja vu – standing in the moonstone’s chamber, Rapunzel’s hair a swaying golden beacon, their fingers laced and faces close, such a tender moment and all the while, intense betrayal and anguish and hatred is tearing through her, clawing to get out–

But this isn’t then, this is now. And she is beautiful.

Rapunzel beams at Cass, but there’s a flicker of recognition in her eyes that roots them to the spot, just for a moment.  _ She feels it too,  _ Cass realises with a sinking feeling.

But in an act so defiant, as though to challenge the power of that awful memory, Rapunzel draws Cassandra’s gloved hands up to her lips and kisses them, just for a moment. Cass is pretty sure she can hear the king’s jaw drop in disbelief, but she’s far too shocked herself to glance over at him to confirm that. Rapunzel, oblivious to the surprise of those around her, quickly drops their hands and slings an arm around Cass’s shoulder, grinning from ear to ear as she turns to address the crowd.

“Thank you all so much for coming, and for celebrating my birthday on this fine day! Now,” she says brightly, “shall we let the celebration begin?”

From over the resounding cheer of the crowd, Cass hears Eugene burst out laughing behind them.

…

As far as Coronan celebrations go (of which there are far too many to commit to memory, in Cassandra’s opinion), this is one of the more enjoyable ones. The king and queen’s birthday festivities are usually more of a formal affair - there’s typically a banquet held within the castle and a more general celebration held in the courtyard for the public. Rapunzel, ever the fan of blurring the lines, has managed to merge the two somehow. The end result is an enormous buffet-style spread, two dance floors accompanied with separate musicians (one in the throne room they were decorating earlier with a formal string quartet, and one outside in the courtyard with a rowdier folk band that often performs at The Snuggly Duckling), and a whole lot of chaos.

Well, at least there are no gophers to chase after.

Cass, for the most part, has been hanging around the edges of the throne room to keep a low profile. People have been side-eyeing her all afternoon, though whether it's from the affectionate interaction with Rapunzel earlier or the whole former-enemy-of-the-kingdom thing remains to be seen. Either way, it’s better to avoid engaging with people when possible.  Out in the courtyard, Rapunzel and Lance are caught up in some complicated jig of sorts, light on their feet and faces flushed with exertion as they dominate the dance floor. This gives Eugene the perfect opportunity to side up to her, a spare tumbler of punch in his hand. Pascal rests on his shoulder, watching Rapunzel’s dance in a similar trance.

“Thirsty?” he prompts, holding it out to her. She takes the drink from him and utters, “Parched, just from watching them.”

He laughs, and leans against the wall. “So, are you glad to be back?”

“Sure. I mean, I’ve missed it all, more than I thought I would. But…”

“But let me guess, you mostly came back for Rapunzel?” he finishes. “And now you’re pissed because you’ve barely spent a minute with her since the PDA fiasco that sent you scuttling right into the corner?”

The accuracy stings, it truly does. She goes to protest, but both Eugene and Pascal fix her with knowing looks. Cass hangs her head with a deep sigh.

“That obvious, huh?”

“Well yeah, everyone knows that Rapunzel is your favourite person in the world,” he says with a shrug. “And I know public affection isn’t your thing, at all. Here, hold this for me.”

He holds out his own cup for her and she takes it, eyeing him dubiously as he reaches for a small silver flask in his jacket pocket. He sprinkles a few drops into his drink.

“It all just took me by surprise, that’s all.” Cass sips at her drink gloomily and hands his cup back to him. “I didn’t hate it.”

“Still, here you are. Miserable in the face of festivities as always,” Eugene sighs, nudging her with his elbow in amusement. He takes a sip of his seasoned drink, smacking his lips in satisfaction. Still perched on his shoulder, Pascal shakes his head in exasperation. “Whoo, that’s better. You know what that punch bowl needs? Some rum in it. You want some?”

“I’ll pass, thanks.”

She rolls her eyes at him, but tones down the aggression. After all, he’s right; why did she even bother to come back for Rapunzel’s birthday, if she’s just going to bring the mood down?

“I’ll… try harder not to be such a downer,” she offers.

“How noble of you. You know, you should just tell Rapunzel you want some time alone with her, she won’t exactly turn that offer down,” he points out.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not going to pull her away from the party, she’s having  _ fun _ .”

“She has fun with  _ you _ .” As the song comes to an end, leaving Rapunzel being dramatically dipped by Lance, she catches Eugene’s eye from across the floor and waves. He waves back, before beckoning her over.

“Don’t,” Cass warns. Predictably, he ignores her.

“Hey! What’s up, guys?” Rapunzel asks breathlessly as she bounds over. “Did you see our dance? Lance is a natural, who knew?”

“It was something, all right,” Cass begins, draining the last of her drink and setting it aside.

“Yeah, it was great! But listen, sunshine. Your girlfriend here,” Eugene says matter-of-factly, jerking his thumb towards her, “who has travelled many miles to be here today, is lonely. Now, you’ve danced with me and Lance and your parents and it’s been great, but our girl Cass here is more of the wallflower type, so why don’t you two find somewhere private and catch up, huh?”

“Eugene!” snaps Cass, mortified.

“Sorry, Cass!” Rapunzel apologises immediately, reaching for her hand. “I didn’t realise, I got so swept up in all the dancing and cheer-”

“Rapunzel, it’s fine,” Cass interrupts. “More than fine. It’s your birthday, you should spend it however you want!”

“Sure, but… if we’re being honest with each other, Cass, I  _ would  _ like some time with you,” Rapunzel admits, squeezing Cassandra’s hand. Cass squeezes back, before quickly dropping it. “I mean, since we can’t be all… you know, ourselves in public at this point.”

Guilt stakes Cass through the heart at that. She shouldn’t have let go so fast.

“Yeah. I’m sorry, Raps, it’s just still a bit-”

“Hey, no, only happy stuff today, please!” Eugene intervenes. He claps a hand on both their backs and begins steering them towards the back exit of the throne room. “Now, I think you two should duck out now, find a quiet place away from the chaos down here. Go talk. Give presents. Make out if you want, I don’t care. The frog and I can hold down the fort. Oh, but we’re setting off the lanterns in an hour, so don’t stay too long, okay? All right, have fun!”

And with that, the door swings shut behind them, leaving the two of them alone.

…

Eugene did them a favour, really. Cass will have to thank him later.

Walking through the empty castle walls in silence, they eventually find themselves climbing the small tower overlooking the training grounds; a spot they’ve spent countless afternoons in before, idly watching the soldiers train. Cass would silently watch on while pouring tea or adjusting a tray of watercolour paints, envying each and every one of them, all while pretending not to feel Rapunzel’s wistful eyes burning holes into her from behind. This time, after opening the trap door and helping her up, she holds Rapunzel’s gaze with equal yearning. God, it’s been far too long since she’s had Rapunzel all to herself.

The first thing they do, after the trap door slams shut, is kiss. It’s quick, and Cass still finds herself glancing around furtively in case of any curious onlookers, but they’re blissfully alone besides from one soldier posted at the edge of the grounds.

“He’s too far away to see anything,” Rapunzel remarks, already able to read Cassandra’s thoughts perfectly. “Now, can I kiss you again?”

The impatience in her voice sends a giggle rippling through Cass, and she nods, reaching for Rapunzel's waist and pulling her in for a second kiss; one that she can almost feel her smiling through.  _ Fuck, _ she's missed this.

“So,” she says, leaning back against the wall as Rapunzel stands giggling before her, “good birthday, Raps?”

“Best birthday!” she declares sunnily.

“Oh, really?  _ Best  _ birthday? Better than escaping the tower and reuniting with your long-lost family?”

Rapunzel stops, and hums in thought. “Okay, fine, you’re right. Second best birthday.”

“That’s more like it.” Cass turns to stare out at the twilight sky ahead. “It’s a beautiful day for a birthday, Rapunzel, I have to say.”

“Isn’t it just?” Rapunzel sighs, scooting up beside her. “Every year I used to look out the window of the tower and stare at a sky like this. Even though I knew the lanterns set off at nightfall, I would just sit and watch the sky grow pinker and darker in anticipation for it. Even now, I have this… this jittery feeling in my chest.”

“Brings back some mixed emotions, huh?”

Rapunzel nods, her smile falling slightly. “It feels like a whole lifetime ago. I suppose it is now. Hey, what were my birthdays like for  _ you, _ before I was here?”

Cass shrugs. “Castle life largely went on as normal, I guess. Your parents were sad, of course, so there was this air of mourning in the palace, even though the townspeople treated it more as a celebration of your life and the hope of your return. We would leave little messages inside each lantern, it was kind of a custom everyone followed.”

“Did  _ you  _ write me lanterns?” Rapunzel asks, turning to her with raised eyebrows.

“Everybody did, it’s not a big deal,” Cass starts, feeling the beginnings of a blush creeping in as she remembers the kind of things she used to write. “You remember all the lanterns we found on Terapi Island.”

“Yeah, but I never thought to look for yours! Do you remember the kind of things you wrote?” she probes, grinning from ear to ear. “Come on, Cass, tell me! It’s my birthday, you have to!”

Rapunzel bears those big eyes, ones Cass used to be able to say no to, and she curses that Rapunzel’s love has made her so soft inside.

“Fine.  _ Ugh. _ Um, let’s see, I used to… okay, now don’t laugh.”

“I won’t!” Rapunzel promises, hand on heart, although her eyes are already beginning to crinkle in anticipation.

“You’d better not! Um. Okay, so when I was younger I had this… this dumb idea that maybe when I was older and stronger I could like – rescue you. Me and Max or Fidella would go on a lone journey, searching the lands far and wide for the lost princess, and we’d bring you home and I would, you know… be promoted to the guard.”

She cringes at the very fantasy her young mind used to entertain as Rapunzel squeals beside her.

“Oh, Cass! That’s just-”

“You said you wouldn’t laugh,” Cass reminds her with a grumble, burying her head in her hands.

“I’m not  _ laughing _ , it’s just so sweet! You really wanted to bring me home?”

“Yeah. For a time. As I grew older and I was stuck doing maid duties, I kind of gave up on that particular dream, but then one day… there you were. And our lives got all mixed up after the fact.”

Rapunzel reaches over to rest her hand atop Cassandra’s, squeezing lightly.

“I’m glad they did. I don’t know what my life would be like without you, Cass, but I don’t regret it.”

“It wouldn’t be so bad,” Cass says wryly. “You’d still have Eugene.”

“I couldn’t picture my life without either of you,” Rapunzel insists. “Don’t act like you aren’t both equally important to me.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Cass reaches with her free hand to fish around in her pocket. “Hey, Rapunzel. Close your eyes.”

“Oh, okay.” She twists her face towards Cass and shuts her eyes, before pursing her lips expectantly. Cass rolls her eyes fondly.

“Okay, hotshot, not what I was going for. Hold out your hand.”

“Can I still get a kiss though?”

“Later. Hand, now.”

Cass takes out the bracelets she fashioned this morning from the blue stones of the lagoon and carefully fastens one around Rapunzel’s outstretched wrist. They’re nothing too special to look at, honestly; a little clumsier than the ones that Rapunzel originally made, for sure. The gesture will surely make up for it, though.

Rapunzel’s eyes open, and she gasps.

“You remade our lagoon bracelets?!” Rapunzel’s eyes are alight with amazement. “But you hate making jewellery!”

Cass shrugs. She isn’t about to go into detail about what a pain in the ass it was to thread the bracelets, and the number of times she stabbed her fingers in the process. She’d thanked the stars for her gloves being so sturdy. “Ehh. I hate making jewellery  _ most of the time. _ I can make an exception when it comes to you.”

“Cass, they’re beautiful! I don’t know what to say!” Rapunzel hugs her tightly, pressing several kisses to her cheek when she pulls back again. “But I thought you said they should be returned to sacred ground?”

“Well, yeah, I did, but I’ve, um… I’ve actually been studying a little Saporian on the road,” Cass admits sheepishly. “A bit of language, a bit of the history. Just to pass the time on rainy days when it’s hard to travel, you know? Anyway, I found a history book that spoke of Herz Der Sonne and General Champanier. Did you know, they each wore matching pendants until the day they died? Matching  _ blue  _ pendants, the historians say.”

“The lagoon stones,” breathes Rapunzel. Cass nods.

“They were most likely buried in them, so I reckon we may never know for sure, but…” Cass bows her head to avoid Rapunzel’s eyes as she adds, “Since the lagoon was where they fell in love, it’s understandable that the blue stones were significant to them.”

“Just like they’re significant to us.” Rapunzel’s voice is soft, barely above a whisper, and full of awe. Cass swallows and nods.

“I… I thought, if the people who  _ discovered  _ this lagoon allowed themselves to take mementos without the world ending…”

Rapunzel’s hands find hers in the fast-fading light, winding tightly together.

“I will treasure this, Cassandra, for the rest of my days. Hey, maybe we can get buried wearing these too?” Her voice is light, teasing, but beneath that airy joke is something a little more… personal.  _ Permanent. _ It makes Cass’s heart soar.

Rapunzel leans in and kisses her softly. “I love them. I love  _ you _ .”

Cass melts a little, at that. “Oh. Oh, I… Yeah. Me too.”

“Here, give me the bracelet.” Rapunzel takes the other bracelet from Cassandra’s outstretched hand and ties it around her wrist. “Now, maybe it’s not the most practical thing to wear it over the glove, but it’ll be fine for tonight. Here, now we match!”

They hold their arms up against the glare of the rapidly setting sun, watching the light gleam through the stones. They glitter like they do beneath the waves of the lagoon, if only temporarily.

“You know… You feel different now, Cass.”

Cass cocks her head to the side, trying to work out what exactly Rapunzel means by that statement as she watches dreamily as the sun disappears below the highest turrets of the castle, distorting the colour of the grounds below. Has she picked up some kind of accent on the road that makes her sound off to native Coronans? Have the facial scars distorted her appearance too much? Is she acting haughty, aloof, more so than before thanks to her time on the road?

“I’m different?” Cass prompts.

“Not in a bad way,” Raps laughs, eyes crinkling with her smile. Her gaze roams over Cass, fully taking her in, before she adds on decidedly, “It’s just the way you  _ are _ now. I don’t think I could describe it fully, but the  _ life  _ in you, it’s so different to how you were when… when you were at your lowest. It makes me proud of the person you’ve become.”

Cass is stunned. It’s not that she didn’t expect Rapunzel to comment on this; no, she knew she would be praised in some form, because Rapunzel simply can’t help trying to uplift people whenever she can. But she hadn’t prepared for Rapunzel to cut to the heart of the matter so quickly. It’s foolish, she knows, to think that Raps wouldn’t be able to see the effort Cass has taken to become this new version of herself. It’s an image she can’t always keep up, but it’s something she has worked  _ hard _ towards before feeling ready to show her face around here again.

Rapunzel being proud of her is, shockingly, the remedy that she’s craved since the moment she stepped through the gates.

“You think I’m different now?” Cass bleats uselessly, unable to stop that goofy smile from creeping in. Rapunzel grins and leans over, pecking her forehead quickly before retreating.

“I think you’re getting closer to your authentic self. And it makes me really love you.”

Cass laughs nervously, swivelling away to watch over the field down below so that hopefully Rapunzel can’t see just how flushed she’s become.

As they lapse into a comfortable silence, the rumble of footsteps begin to flood the corridors leading out onto the training pitch. Cass strains her eyes and realises, as light fills each corner of the grounds, that all of the partygoers are congregating onto the pitch below, each holding a lit paper lantern.

“So this is where they’re setting them off,” Rapunzel remarks. “We’ve been caught out. Just our luck.”

“Well, Fitzherbert could have been more specific,” grumbles Cass, without any real venom in her tone. After all, she still owes him one for pushing the two of them into some alone time in the first place. “I guess we should head down and join them.”

“I suppose,” Rapunzel says, almost sounding disappointed at having to cut their time short. “Hey, did you make a lantern this time?”

“Of course. It’s nothing fancy, though. You know that artsy stuff isn’t really my strong suit.”

“I don’t know, Cass. You did make us these bracelets, after all…”

Rapunzel, glancing between the slowly gathering crowd and Cassandra’s face, makes a split-second decision and kisses her cheek once more, before crouching down to pull the door hatch open. Damn, what Cass wouldn’t give for this to be a boat they could undock from the walls of Corona and sail off into the night, away from all these prying eyes. Anything to squeeze a few extra minutes out of this situation.

Fiddling with her hands, she pipes up, “...I could say the same about you, you know.”

Rapunzel pulls the hatch open and cranes her neck to look back at her, brow furrowed in confusion.

“What’s that?”

“About being different now? You’re growing into yourself too,” Cass continues, moving to sit down on the floor, away from the curious view of the gathering crowd below. “I remember how terrified you were at the prospect of running a kingdom, but just look at all this! Seems to me that you’ve really come into your own since I’ve been gone.”

Rapunzel sits back beside her, face glowing at Cassandra’s compliment.

“Well, I love this place! And now that the magic, sundrop, saving the world destiny is behind us, I have more time to focus on  _ this  _ destiny instead. Turns out, it suits me more than I ever believed it would.”

“I haven’t seen Corona this happy and at peace in a long time. Whatever Rapunzel Positivity you’ve been spreading to the people, it’s working.”

“Hopefully it’ll stay this way for a little while longer.” She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and peeks over at her, meadow-green eyes bearing into hers. “I’m so glad you came back, Cass.”

“I’m glad too. You really believed I wouldn’t fight tooth and nail to come back for your birthday?”

“I didn’t know how far away you might be!” Rapunzel points out. “If you were all the way across the continent I wouldn’t expect you to make it back in time, and you haven’t written to me in weeks!”

“Because I was travelling!”

“Well, I’d still like to know next time!” Rapunzel takes a playful swing at her arm and Cass dodges, unable to hold back her laughter any longer. It doesn’t take long for Rapunzel to follow suit, their heads resting together as they giggle in the semi-darkness. When at last they’ve run out of steam, Rapunzel peeks over the rim of the tower.

“I see Eugene. Looks like he’s holding an extra lantern.”

“Probably mine,” Cass offers. “Since everybody else is accounted for but us.”

“Guess that’s our cue to head down there, then.” Rapunzel begins to climb down the ladder, before stopping, just as her head pokes out the top of the door. “So, did you write a poem in yours, or…”

“I’m not telling you!” Cass insists, poking her nose with a grin. “If you’re lucky I’ll let you squint at it through the paper before we set them off.”

“Well, is it romantic?” Rapunzel probes. Cass smiles inwardly as she recalls the words she wrote for Rapunzel, short and sweet, knowing that they’ll wind up on Terapi Island with no one to read them but the lorbs.

_ I love you, Raps. And for as long as the sun shines, I will never stop. _

“...Maybe.” Lowering her voice to a whisper, Cass adds conspiratorially, “But you can’t tell anybody.”

Rapunzel mimes sealing her lips. “It goes to the grave,” she says seriously. “Now. One more kiss before we go?”

Rolling her eyes, Cass leans down to bridge the gap.


	2. secrets and promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2 // “Do you think you’ll ever write your name in Herz Der Sonne’s journal?”  
> “Maybe. See, now that you mention it, there’s this girl who I really like…” Rapunzel cranes her neck to look up at her, unimpressed, and Cass’s mouth quirks into a grin. “I’m talking about you, Raps. Just so we’re clear.”  
> “No, no, by all means! If there’s someone you’d like me to meet…”  
> “Well, I’ll give you a hint, it’s definitely not Andrew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one... went through Some Changes. Mainly that it was originally written set directly after Under Raps, but then I was like hell no Cass would never spill her beans to this extent in season 1, so that then changed to some time post-series. It went through a major rewrite and now I'm frankly just tired of looking at it LMAO.  
> Day 2's theme is Secrets and Promises, so... exactly what it says on the tin, haha. My song of choice is 'Bittersweet Melodies' by Feist.

“Hey... Cass?”

“Mhm?”

“The Day of Hearts is coming up. Think you’ll stick around for it this time?”

“Eugh. You _know_ there’s a reason I don’t like to come back this time of year, right?”

Cassandra rolls her eyes so spectacularly far back Rapunzel can’t help but laugh despite the gesture being directed at her.

“Well, since you returned I’ve been thinking about the _first_ Day of Hearts we spent together.”

“Oh, geez, this again? Can’t we just put that whole incident in the past?” Cass grumbles.

She’s posing – stiffly as a whistle, mind – for one of Rapunzel’s signature portraits. Rapunzel knows that Cass gets restless whenever she paints her, but the request is a way she can keep her in one place for a while. (That, and Cass is one of her favourite muses; something about the sharpness of her eyes draws her in, and the delight she takes in trying to paint hints of her toned muscles under her formless clothing is unparalleled.)

Cassandra hasn’t been back for… over six months now. She’s _missed_ her.

“You just seemed so… annoyed about the whole affair, even before that guy Andrew arrived in Corona,” Rapunzel continues, mixing up a creamy paint for the base of Cassandra’s skin. “Was it really because you were only pretending to date him?”

“No, no, it had nothing to do with him at the core of it, I just… don’t care for romance and hearts, and Shorty dressing as whatever the hell kind of messed up cherub he’s going for.”

“Sure, the sight isn’t for everybody,” Rapunzel laughs. “You still believe you don’t care for romance and hearts though, after all this time?”

“You’re an exception to the rule, all right? Besides, Corona has way too many public holidays for my liking.”

“All right, noted. I’ve just always wondered if there was something more to it. I know we don’t share everything, and I know you have boundaries. If you really don’t want to talk about it, I’ll drop the subject. Princess’s Honour.”

She holds up her hand in a scout-like salute, almost dropping her paintbrush in the process, and Cass laughs.

“As a rogue traveller, Princess’s Honour only goes so far these days.”

“Well, what about Girlfriend’s Honour?”

“Now that, I can work with.” Cass hums in thought. “To tell you the truth, Raps, I just don’t have a great experience with romance. Besides you, of course.”

“I have _no_ experience with romance besides you and Eugene,” Rapunzel remarks. “Does that make us about even?”

Cass grins, shaking her head in exasperation. “Uh, maybe, I guess. Besides, even if I _was_ looking for love – which I’m not, just to clarify – it’s not so straightforward as that.”

“What?! Why? I know you, er, don’t warm up to people so easily, but you’re smart and funny and strong, and you’re beautiful! _Any_ man would-”

“Well that’s one of the bigger hurdles, to start with,” Cass interrupts. Her mouth pulls into a line as she contemplates her next words, her eyes darting between Rapunzel and the door as if calculating her odds of being able to make a hasty exit if things get too personal for her liking. “I don’t date _men,_ Rapunzel. At all. I thought that would be obvious, since I’m in love with _you,_ but...”

Rapunzel stares, brush suspended midway to the canvas as she processes that last statement.

“What, at all? But, I thought – even if you were pretending with Andrew, you still…”

“Seriously?! After all that happened you thought I would actually be attracted to that whiny, pig-headed-”

“Ah-ah-ah!” Rapunzel holds out her hand, and Cass stops her arm-waving tirade to glare at Rapunzel. “Please, Cass, I’m still painting you.”

Cass pulls a face and reluctantly moves back into her original pose, before starting again. “Rapunzel, did you _listen_ to that ridiculous story about the sheepskin jacket? I had to hear it _three times._ And the preaching _on and on_ about being a bibliophile, while I had to sit there knowing perfectly well he couldn’t even spell the word… Any shred of curiosity I might have had for how the other half lives – it left long before that last retelling, believe me.”

“He had a nice face,” Rapunzel offers.

“A nice face is just a nice face, it doesn’t _mean_ anything. Don’t forget he’s tried to invade Corona twice already.”

“Hmm. Good point. Well, you have me now, so we can forget about that guy.”

“I honestly haven’t given that clown a passing thought in years.” She stands patiently as Rapunzel holds up a tube of paint against her tunic to judge how much warm blue to mix with the yellow in her palette. “Besides, you’re telling me our extremely brief sham relationship felt believable to you? I’m surprised. Romance isn’t something you can just… force.”

And Rapunzel gets that – no, really, she does. While her relationship with Eugene has had its share of rough patches over the years, it’s something that happened organically. After all that she’s been through with Cassandra, it should have been obvious that she’d never had even an ounce of fondness towards the guy she had almost mercilessly swindled. Some small part of Rapunzel just wanted Cass to have felt happy and safe with someone in the days before they got together, she supposes.

“I guess back then I didn’t know you as well as I thought I did,” Rapunzel admits. She etches out Cassandra’s sturdy frame in shades of moss green, each stroke a little bolder than the last. “Maybe I still don’t. But I’d like to, you know! Has there _ever_ been someone else you liked, as more than a friend?”

“...Once,” Cass begrudgingly admits. “It’s not exactly a happy story.”

“But it’s _your_ story.” Rapunzel peers around the canvas to meet Cass’s reluctant gaze. “If you’re willing to share it, I’m here to listen.”

“God, I’ve never talked about this with anyone,” Cass sighs, folding her arms over her chest. This time, Rapunzel doesn’t bother asking her to move back into her original pose, out of fear of detracting from the story. “Well, anyone who doesn’t already know, anyway.”

“It won’t leave this room,” Rapunzel promises. She mixes a shade darker than the tunic and begins to fleck in little details. Stitches, tears, stains, anything to bring the girl on her canvas to life as the girl in front of her begins to recount her tale.

“...Her name was Alix. When I was fourteen my education was finished and I got indoctrinated into being a palace maid by my father. Alix was the same age as me but had been working there much longer, so she sort of took me under her wing and taught me the basics of, y'know, folding laundry properly! Making beds to the palace standards! All that stuff.”

“You've never mentioned an Alix before,” Rapunzel murmurs. She tries to conjure an image of this elusive Alix. Was she pretty? Did they understand each other on levels Rapunzel fears the two of them might never? Did she go charging in out of the goodness of her heart, blind to the consequences, like Rapunzel so often does when it comes to Cassandra’s wellbeing?

“There's a reason for that,” Cass sighs. She peeks over at Rapunzel doubtfully. “This... isn't going to paint me in a favourable light.”

“I can take it!” Rapunzel says, almost indignantly. She reaches over, standing on her tiptoes and stretching out her arm as far as it’ll reach past the canvas, to squeeze Cassandra's hand. “It’s _me,_ Cass. You can tell me.”

Cassandra cracks a smile and hangs her head. “All right, all right! But you've been warned. Okay, so... just over a year after we first met, we started… I don’t know, being a couple, I guess. Iit wasn’t anything serious. Or maybe it was. I don't know, it was my first time just – just being with somebody, you know? It was all new to me – liking somebody, liking another girl.”

Rapunzel tries to picture an adolescent Cass, running arm-in-arm with this girl, whose features she just can’t seem to imagine. It’s pretty surreal, seeing as Cass was such a closed-off person when they first met, that she could ever be this giggly teenager smitten over a first crush. Then again, hasn’t Rapunzel been witness to moments like that, when she takes Cassandra’s hand unexpectedly, or hugs her from behind, or puts into words just how much she cares for her?

Against her better judgement, Rapunzel abandons detailing on the tunic and focuses on Cassandra’s face instead, wishing to capture a hint of that life in her eyes; memories of times she’s caught her unguarded, rather than the gloomy face of her girlfriend in front of her.

“So the Day of Hearts is approaching,” Cass continues, “and we’ve been together for a few months. It’s been great. But then one day Alix decides that when the day rolls around, the two of us are going to sign Herz Der Sonne’s journal together.”

“Wow, that’s… that’s a big step.” What else can she say? She and Eugene only signed their names last year, and they’d waited to get engaged before feeling ready to take that next step. She can only imagine the immense pressure someone like Cass, who has always been skittish about committing to anything in the department of romance, would feel when propositioned with something like that.

“Thank you, exactly! It felt like the biggest deal in the world! It was a big commitment, we were way too young, and I didn’t even think we were together long enough to _do_ something like that.”

Rapunzel frowns. “So what happened?”

“We argued about it.” Cass snorts. “She called me _chicken,_ like if she psyched me out enough I’d change my mind. Can you imagine that, saying it’s chicken for not wanting to commit to someone when you’re just barely fifteen?”

Rapunzel _can’t_ imagine. At fifteen she’d never even met someone she could consider a romantic interest. Even the few books in the tower gave her a very limited view on what romance was.

“Anyway, I told her no. A firm no. I didn’t mind us spending the day together, but I didn’t want a written reminder that would show the whole world who we were. Of course, that turned into a fight about, you know, identity politics and pride in ourselves and stuff that as a kid I really didn’t think too much about. Well, she stormed off and I finished my shift as normal.”

Cass’s face changes a little, from this tired exasperation to… something of a stormy expression. “But I didn’t realise that she’d swiped my keys in the heat of our argument. That night, she snuck in and signed our names in the book after dark.”

Rapunzel’s jaw drops.

“But – but that’s against everything the ritual stands for! It’s something couples are meant to do together, with – with complete honesty!”

“Alix didn’t exactly care much about the rules, it’s what drew us together in the first place. Anyway, the next day she told me all about it, like it was something to be proud of. Really gloated that now we were serious and she’d done it because she wasn’t afraid of her feelings or what anybody thought about us.” Cassandra’s eyes narrow at the memory. “So I took a swing at her.”

“With a sword?!” Rapunzel frets.

“What? No, with the end of my broom. We were working. You think I’d still be working in the palace when we met if I’d struck another maid down with a sword?” Cass’s mouth draws into a grim line, and she suddenly finds herself incredibly interested in her own feet. “Well, that turned into the two of us physically fighting, so we were put on latrine duty as punishment and my dad was summoned. I was so distraught about what happened I couldn’t even think about explaining it to him, but somebody happened to overhear what we were fighting about and showed him the book.”

She falls quiet, and the silence stretches on. Rapunzel stops her almost frantic etching of facial features to peer past her canvas in concern, before Cass finally speaks up again. “That’s how he found out about me. About who I was.”

“Are you okay?” Rapunzel asks quietly.

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s just kind of a horrible way for it all to go down, right?” She looks over at Rapunzel, eyes almost blazing, and utters, “My dad is a good man. He saw how furious and upset I was and marched right to the king to explain the situation. Hours later, our names were papered over and we pretty much never spoke of it again.”

Rapunzel thinks back to the times over the years that she’s spent flipping through the pages of the journal, recalling the one page with a simple square of embossed lilac paper neatly concealing the paper beneath, clearly a later edition. She had always wondered about it.

“And what happened to Alix?” Rapunzel ventures, as she mixes a deep raven for Cassandra’s hair.

“She was fired for breaking into the throne room after hours and desecrating royal property,” Cass recalls with a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. “After all, your father is a stickler for tradition. Last I heard she took up a post in Pittsford, but I don’t keep tabs on her or anything.” She spreads her arms out in a theatrical gesture. “Anyway, there you have it. My very sad, very brief experience of love.”

“She sounds awful,” Rapunzel declares, shaking her head in disdain. Cass shrugs.

“She wasn’t. Misguided, inconsiderate and a horrible decision-maker, yes, but she wasn’t a bad person. We were kids. I like to think she’s embarrassed about what happened, but I guess we’ll never know.”

“...So that’s the real reason you hate the Day of Hearts.”

“Raps, we went through this already!” groans Cass. “It’s not to do with any one thing, I just… don’t care for commercial romance and public holidays, that’s all there is to it.” She pinches her brow tiredly. “But I hated the book for years after. Just knowing our names were in there, even if no one else could see, just made me mad.”

“I’m sorry that it happened to you,” Rapunzel says gently. “It wasn’t a fair situation.”

“Yeah, well, what’s done is done. Look, uh…” Cass folds her arms, shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably. “Can you… not tell Eugene about any of that? Or anyone? Not like… that I’m a lesbian, you can tell anybody that. In fact, I’m pretty sure Eugene already knows that part. But… all the stuff about Alix. That whole chapter of my life is kind of embarrassing, and I just. I don’t like to bring it up, so.”

“Cassandra, I promised you,” Rapunzel says, setting down her paintbrush and moving over to her. She grabs her hand and squeezes tight. “This is between us. No matter what.”

Pinched expression melting into relief, Cass squeezes back and squares her shoulders. “Thanks. So, can I see this painting yet? Or move from this spot, at least?”

“Sure, come here.”

Rapunzel leads her over to admire the canvas. The painting is a little odd, compared to Rapunzel’s typical style; the pose is stiff and vacant, just as Cassandra had been stood herself, but the ferocious brush strokes and tiny details woven in amplify the tension radiating from her body language, almost to the point of appearing antagonistic. Likewise, her expression is bright, wide-eyed and challenging; just as it is when Rapunzel says something overtly romantic or daring that takes her away from her usual focused exterior.

The amalgamation of those characteristics creates a vision of Cass that looks ready to jump up and pick a fight at any moment. Rapunzel glances over at Cass, an apology on the tip of her tongue, only to find that her girlfriend looks somewhere between amused and enamoured by the final product.

“I, um, didn’t mean to paint you looking so confrontational,” Rapunzel begins.

“Are you kidding me? I love this! Look, Raps, as much as I love your usual paintings of the two of us smiling at each other and hugging in a meadow or the like, this… it’s unusual for you. It’s _fierce._ I really, really love it.”

She leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Rapunzel’s head, before pulling her into a side hug. Rapunzel leans into the hug, beaming up at her.

“I’m glad you like it. It makes the standing in one spot for too long worthwhile, doesn’t it?”

“Ehh, almost. I wouldn’t push it too hard, Raps.”

“...Hey, Cass?”

“Mhm?”

“Do you think you’ll ever write your name in Herz Der Sonne’s journal, after what happened?”

“Maybe. See, now that you mention it, there’s this girl who I really like…” Rapunzel cranes her neck to look up at her, unimpressed, and Cass’s mouth quirks into a grin. “I’m talking about you, Raps. Just so we’re clear.”

“No, no, by all means! If there’s someone you’d like me to meet…”

“Well, I’ll give you a hint, it’s definitely not Andrew.”

“Thank goodness for that.” Rapunzel reaches up to cup Cass’s face, gently pulling her in close. “And it’s definitely not that jerk Alix, right?”

Cassandra’s grin grows wider. “You’re not _jealous_ of the girlfriend I briefly had when I was a teenager, are you, Rapunzel?”

“What? No! I just, y’know, wish she’d treated you better, that’s all,” Rapunzel grumbles. “You _deserve_ better, Cass. You deserve the world and more.”

With a huff of laughter, Cass leans in and kisses Rapunzel softly. “Lucky for me, my current girlfriend knows how to treat me right.”

“You know, my magic girlfriend powers work best on the Day of Hearts,” Rapunzel trills, twirling a strand of Cassandra’s hair around her finger. “Just so you’re aware.”

Cass groans. “I better not regret it if I agree to stick around this year.”

“You won’t! We’ll keep it nice and lowkey. You’ll never even know it’s the most romantic day of the year!”

“Uh huh, keep talking…”

Maybe this year won’t be the year. In fact, after everything Cass has told her today, wouldn’t it be super insensitive to broach the topic of signing the book together in two days time? Still, as she glances back to the painting of the tough fighter of a woman staring back at her, warmth washes over her, settling comfortably in the pit of her stomach.

Some day, when the timing is right, wouldn’t it be wonderful?


	3. new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #3 // “No matter what happens,” Rapunzel declares, “you are my family now. I can handle losing the approval of monarchs who don’t understand us, but I can’t handle losing either of you. Not after all that we’ve been through to get here.”  
> “I just – I just don’t want you to do something you’ll regret. If we don’t play our cards right…”  
> “Cass, you forget who you’re talking to here,” Eugene interrupts from behind them. He shuffles out, hugging his torso for warmth, and stands beside them. “If anyone has a problem with us they’ll only be dealing with Rapunzel, master of winning people over with her unrelenting optimism.”  
> Cass rolls her eyes. “I suppose that means you’re also in favour of us striding off the boat flashing our wedding bands, then?”  
> Eugene shrugs. “At the end of the day, sunshine here is the one who will have to deal with repairing any alliances. We, being royal consorts, are simply the eye candy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got some spoilers for Frozen 2 in this one! I know it’s cassunzel week but I wanted to write a small crossover because I love this movie and the events at the end make for a good excuse for Rapunzel and co to visit! I know some people don’t like the theory that Rapunzel is related to Anna and Elsa but hey it’s the disney cinematic universe and she already had a cameo in the first Frozen so I might as well ride that crossover to the moon and back, I don’t really care haha. (I didn't think too hard on it but maybe Fred and Agnarr are distantly related, idk.)  
> To clarify, the events that precede this chapter take place in chapter 7 of build me up, don’t break me. Song of choice is ‘Soldier Poet King’ by The Oh Hellos because hey, I love a good ot3 jam when I’m writing the ot3.

Honeymoons are  _ phenomenal. _

The wonderful thing about them, Cass has discovered, is that for once in her life there is nothing expected of her but to have a good time. It's something that she frankly isn't used to – even while travelling by herself, there's always been some pressure to chase after some destiny she doesn't even know exists.

To begin with, the lack of responsibility caused some conflict between the newlyweds. As it happens, taking three people so very different and depositing them on a ship to sail around the world by themselves means opening up a whole new door to finding out just how different they are. But, what with still riding the euphoria of getting to marry Rapunzel in secret, it didn't take too long for Cass to admit that actually there was no harm in letting loose and embracing the spontaneity that Rapunzel and Eugene liked to live each day by.

They’ve been to islands and coves, swam in the bitingly cold water and sat around campfires. They’ve sat on beauty spots overlooking the Koto mountain range, held picnics in lush meadows, spent night after night stargazing as the ship drags through water as dark as velvet. There are the odd days where Cass will stay behind and read, or Eugene will stay behind and preen; days where one or the other has Rapunzel completely to themselves, and Cass can’t deny how wonderful it is to have a little time to sneak away from the ship and be all alone. Running through a forest hand in hand, kissing up against a tree, all alone in their little pocket of the world… it’s just a taste of the rest of their lives, and one that Cass will gladly sink into again and again.

That said, it’s been  _ fun  _ with Eugene around, cracking a dry joke or saying something so unbelievably mushy it makes Cass queasy. Now that there’s no animosity, no compulsive need to prove who has the upper hand in Rapunzel’s affections, however childish it may be, he makes for pretty good company. Her whole life she’d heard ‘three’s a crowd’ being tossed around and bought into it. But times like these, with her hand clasping Rapunzel’s, as Eugene jostles her shoulder with his and points to a potato-looking cloud, convinced it resembles her face somehow… Cass feels at peace. And it’s here to stay.

After all, at the end of each night when lights are out and the world is quiet, she gets to lie down next to her wife. It’s bliss.

…

The letter comes right as they are about to leave port for their next destination. The courier hands the envelope to the guard stationed at the docks right as the ship blows its final horn to leave, and it just barely gets pushed into Rapunzel’s outstretched hands in time. They’re lucky to have caught her; after the first three or four stops, Eugene lost the thrill of waving farewell at their departures, and Cass had never enjoyed sharing that spotlight, so Rapunzel is the only one still to cheerfully wave goodbye to the dock workers as they sail away.

The cold weather soon has her joining Eugene and Cassandra inside, and she opens the letter as they continue their heated game of chess.

“Oh, wow,” gasps Rapunzel.

“What?” Eugene asks, eyebrows raised in curiosity. Cass swipes out one of his bishops while he's distracted, earning her a sharp glare when he comes to realise. “Who’s it from, sunshine?”

“My mother. Apparently something happened in Arendelle that caused Elsa to step down from the throne. Anna’s coronation was last week!”

“Is Queen Elsa all right?” Cass asks, brow furrowed. “She's not sick or injured?”

“I don't  _ think _ so. I'm sure Mom would have written sooner if that was the case. Huh, I wonder what the story is there.” Rapunzel hums. “We  _ did  _ hear that rumour about Arendelle's fjord almost being destroyed by the bridge collapse a while ago, but I thought it was just a close call... I wonder if the incidents are related somehow?”

“Well, we’re sailing that way anyway, right?” Eugene points out. “We can drop by and see for ourselves.”

“I hope you two packed some winter gear,” Cass drawls. “It's pretty cold in Arendelle.”

“Oh, like we wouldn’t already know that?” Eugene retorts. “Me and Rapunzel were there when Elsa froze the whole kingdom over.”

“She didn't mean to, okay, she was going through some stuff,” Rapunzel protests.

“Check,” Cass announces, switching her king and castle in a move Eugene is always convinced classes as cheating, leaving her castle directly facing his king.

“Damn it! You know I don’t believe in castling, Cass,” he grumbles.

“It’s a real move, Eugene, look it up.”

“I’ve been playing chess since my orphanage days and I have never seen it used except when you break it out to cheat your way to victory!”

“Can it and move.”

“...Oh, no.”

“All right, sunshine, what's the matter now?” Eugene gets up from his seat, eager to leave before Cass corners his king again, and goes to sit beside her. He plunges into silence for a minute or two while he reads, Rapunzel hanging worriedly over his shoulder the entire time. Finally he sits back and exhales. “Ah, geez. Okay.”

Cass eyes them both suspiciously. “Will you two stop being so vague and tell me what's going on?”

“Nothing's... going on, really,” Rapunzel says with a wince, “it's just-”

“Raps, don't try to sugarcoat anything. Fitzherbert, what's going on?”

“Well,” he begins, stroking his chin, “uh, the thing is. Rapunzel’s parents haven’t really, uhh, told anyone about what happened after the wedding reception. And we’ve been pretty good at keeping to ourselves this whole trip, so.”

Cass blinks. “Okay? I still don’t follow.”

“You’re not getting it. Y’see, the royal families of the surrounding kingdoms all  _ know _ we're on our honeymoon,” Eugene points out awkwardly. “But Arendelle will only be expecting Rapunzel and me because-”

_ Oh. _

“...Because they don't know I'm here.”

Of  _ course _ the king and queen aren't about to shout from the rooftops that their sole heir has gleefully defied Corona law to take a second spouse out at sea. It's a delicate issue that not every allied kingdom will agree with, and clearly needs to be handled with care. It makes sense that it's being kept quiet, even with Arendelle, but it doesn't stop that hollow feeling from creeping back in: knowing deep down that she still doesn't belong.

It's been easy to kid herself, while Rapunzel and Eugene have been so overly-enthusiastic about sharing the honeymoon with her, but reality was bound to come in sooner or later to kick her like a mule.

“Well, it was a private ceremony,” Eugene muses. “It... makes sense that the other kingdoms don’t know about it.”

“But Arendelle isn't just any kingdom! Anna and Elsa are my relatives,” Rapunzel cries, smoothing her hair against her neck in frustration. “I... I thought my parents would have at least mentioned our arrangement to _them.”_

“Maybe they thought it would be better to hear it directly from you?” Eugene suggests, looking between the two helplessly. “I mean, you said it yourself: Anna and Elsa are your family. They'll want to meet Cass in person, right?”

“That’s true…” Rapunzel’s face brightened. “Yeah! They don’t even  _ know  _ how wonderful you are yet, Cass! But I’m sure they’ll love you. Oh, it’ll be great! As soon as we leave the boat, we’ll have them announce the both of you as my husband and wife. No room for misunderstandings!”

“No, no, no. Rapunzel, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Cass interrupts. “Look, this trip isn’t about us, it’s about congratulating Anna for her new position as ruler. We don’t want to draw attention to ourselves. And people  _ will  _ be talking about it if we’re upfront, so maybe it’ll be easier to blend in if we just, you know… pretend I’m your assigned bodyguard, or something.”

“But that’s not true,” Rapunzel cries, indignant. “And I never want to put you in a position where you have to  _ serve  _ me, Cass, never again. We stand by each other as equals now, forever and always.”

“It would only be for a few days. It’s not a big deal! The king and queen are clearly waiting for the right time to announce our marriage to the rest of the kingdoms, and if we disrupt that it might cause some political conflict with Corona. We  _ will  _ be honest about it someday, but right now… it just doesn’t seem like the right time.”

“Cass, how long do we have to wait until the world knows?” Rapunzel asks, almost pleading, eyes wide and hurting. “Because it’s been  _ years  _ for us now.”

“It’s complicated!” Cass retorts, head spinning a little as she realises they’re headed straight for an argument. “Raps, you  _ know  _ how complicated this is! We bypassed Corona law – a very big deal for the future monarch to do, by the way! – and got married on a technicality. While that might not be a problem for your relatives in Arendelle, if we make a public declaration  _ everybody _ finds out. And that  _ will  _ be a problem for some of the kingdoms Corona is allied with. I love you for being so idealistic, but I’m asking you not to be, just this one time.”

“Well that’s something I just can’t do, Cass,” Rapunzel says, voice steely.

“Ladies,” Eugene cuts in, glancing between the two of them nervously, “can’t we just get along here? There’s nothing we can do about the situation until we arrive in Arendelle anyway, so… why not just let the matter rest for now, and let things unfold as they will when we get there?”

“You seriously want us to just forget the whole thing? We need a plan of action, Eugene, we can’t just be relying on blind luck-” Cass begins.

“How can you say that? I can’t just let this go, the three of us are married now and we should be allowed to be public about that-” Rapunzel cries simultaneously.

He holds his hands up, and the two of them fall silent.

“You both still love each other. A lot.”

“That’s not even a question,” Cass mutters.

“Of course we do,” Rapunzel agrees, glancing over at Cassandra with a brow marred with worry.

“Then cool off, both of you. You’re both right to be upset, this is a weird situation! But until we actually get to Arendelle, fighting about this won’t help.” He sits back down in front of the chessboard. “Now, Cassandra, beat my ass at this game of chess right now.”

Rapunzel reaches for her journal and curls into a corner, letting the argument rest for now, and Cassandra feels smaller than ever.

…

“I can see it!”

Rapunzel’s squeal carries through to the shelter of the deck below. Cass climbs up to join her, oil lamp in hand, while Eugene huddles in his thick winter coat and refuses to take a step outside into the cold and snow until he absolutely must.

Night falls faster here in the waters of Arendelle, especially in the colder months, so the sun has already disappeared below the horizon by the time land is in sight. Rapunzel has been on the lookout like an excited child all day, darting up every half hour or so to check that they aren’t off course. Eugene, in turn, has pointed out each time without fail that they have a more than capable crew on board.

The kingdom of Arendelle looks smaller than she remembers. Cassandra has only visited once before while on her travels, and only stopped over briefly out of curiosity. Even after all this time, part of her still dwells on the magic of the sundrop and moonstone. When she heard about the queen of Arendelle who could plunge an entire kingdom into its own ice age at the drop of a hat, it intrigued her. For all that she regrets becoming consumed by magic, she doesn’t hate magic in and of itself. The thrill, the potential it holds, draws her in like a moth to a flame.

She can’t say she’s as excited to be back here this time, however.

Despite the late hour of their arrival, the dock is twinkling with the light of dozens of lanterns – clearly the people of Arendelle are excited at the prospect of seeing the newly married heirs to Corona, after they’ve spent so much time dodging the general public since their honeymoon began.

“Look at all of those lights,” Rapunzel sighs happily. “You don’t suppose they’ve been waiting all day?”

Cass shrugs, unable to bring herself to speak. Now that the kingdom is in sight, and they  _ are  _ receiving some sort of celebrated arrival, her stomach is all twisted up with nerves.

A mittened hand reaches over to rest atop hers.

“How’s your hand doing?” Rapunzel asks. The hand beneath hers is the damaged one, Cass realises. While being brought back to life by the healing incantation certainly helped the state of decay it was in beforehand, her hand still isn’t perfect. The damage, after all, was  _ rooted  _ in magic, and thus much trickier for even the sundrop’s power to combat. It’ll always look a little worse for wear, and in colder climates such as these, her fingers and wrist grow stiff and sore.

“It’s a little achy,” Cass admits, flexing her fingers. “Not too bad, considering.”

“I’m glad,” Rapunzel says softly. “Hey, Cass? I love you. I love you both, so so much.”

“I… I love you too, Raps,” Cass chokes out dizzily.

“No matter what happens,” she continues, “you are my family now. I can handle losing the approval of monarchs who don’t understand us, but I  _ can’t _ handle losing either of you. Not after all that we’ve been through to get here.”

Crap, she’d better not cry from this. “I just – I just don’t want you to do something you’ll regret. If we don’t play our cards right…”

“Cass, you forget who you’re talking to here,” Eugene interrupts from behind them. He shuffles out, hugging his torso for warmth, and stands beside them. “If anyone has a problem with us they’ll only be dealing with Rapunzel, master of winning people over with her unrelenting optimism.”

Cass rolls her eyes. “I suppose that means you’re also in favour of us striding off the boat flashing our wedding bands, then?”

Eugene shrugs. “At the end of the day, sunshine here is the one who will have to deal with repairing any alliances. We, being royal consorts, are simply the eye candy.”

“Eugene!” Rapunzel elbows him playfully. Cass glances between the two of them, chewing on her lip, before blurting out, “This wouldn’t be an issue if only I wasn’t  _ here, _ though.”

They both turn to stare at her.

“I mean,” she rushes out, withdrawing her hand from Rapunzel’s and clutching it to her chest, “I’m the third party here. We’re all thinking it!  _ My  _ marriage to Rapunzel is the one that could be easily dismissed. Your wedding was such a public affair and you’ve been a couple for longer, and-”

“Hey. Stop. Stop right there, Calamity Cass.” Eugene jabs a finger dangerously close to Cass’s eye and she instinctively steps back. “First of all, how  _ dare  _ you call us a couple. We’re a throuple for life now, baby – and  _ don’t  _ start saying how much you despise that word, I don’t care, it’s what we are now.”

“Also, you’re not someone just – just tacked on to our relationship!” Rapunzel cuts in. Before she can blink, Cassandra finds herself swept up into a fierce hug, almost dropping her lantern in the process. “You’re my wife now, remember? And I’m yours! Cassandra, if we’ve made you feel like you’re a spare part, at any point-”

“You haven’t!” Cass protests, hugging Rapunzel back tighter. “You’ve – you’ve both been great. But once we get off the boat, the rest of the world is watching, and it makes me think about how they see us. How they see me just… following you two around.”

Rapunzel pulls away, hands resting firmly on Cassandra’s shoulders.

“If we never give the world a chance to know the real story, they’ll always have to assume the worst,” she points out. “Isn’t it time for us to set the record straight?”

“Or set the record not-so-straight?” Eugene chimes in, snorting at his own poor joke. “Oh, come on, that was funny!”

From behind them the ship’s appointed herald clears his throat. “Your Highness. We will be docking in Arendelle in exactly three minutes.”

“Thank you, Philippe,” Rapunzel says quickly, releasing her hold on Cass.

He glances between the three of them in an awkward silence, before clearing his throat again. “Permission to speak freely, Your Highness?”

“Philippe, come on, we’re all friends here! Of course you can, what’s up?”

More silence. His beady eyes dart between the three of them again, before he says hesitantly, “...How should I… introduce your company upon arrival?”

“Um…” Rapunzel bites her lip, turning back to Cassandra with uncertainty. “That  _ is  _ the question! Well, we, uh…”

“The – the thing is, Philippe,” Cass cuts in, moving to wrap an arm around Rapunzel as if on some spiritual autopilot, “Eugene and I are both her spouses. Princess Rapunzel would like for us to be recognised as such.”

“Finally!” Eugene mutters, pumping his fist in triumph. She reaches over to shove him and he snickers.

Beaming widely, Rapunzel nods. “That’s right! We’re doing this.”

“Understood, Your Highness.” With a bow of his head he quickly returns to his post. Cass exhales shakily and clings to the handrail.

“Well, this is really happening, then. Damn it, I feel sick.”

“I’m proud of you!” gushes Rapunzel, squeezing her shoulder as she comes to stand beside her. They’re much nearer now, and come to see the crowd isn’t as huge as they feared, but it’s definitely buzzing with anticipation of their arrival. “This is a big step we’re taking! A new beginning, if you will. Our big debut, as husband and wife and wife!”

“Well, I’m ready if you are,” Eugene chimes in. “Now, time to smile and wave.”

Rapunzel raises her arm to wave, prompting a surge of cheers from the small crowd. Eugene and Cassandra join in, albeit far more stiffly, as the ship draws into port. The walkway is extended down, and Philippe strides down with his head held high as the trio move into position.

“Her Royal Highness, Princess Rapunzel of the kingdom of Corona, has arrived in the kingdom of Arendelle,” He announces crisply, and the crowd on the dock break into applause. He clears his throat again and continues. “And accompanying Her Royal Highness this fine evening: Royal Consorts Eugene Fitzherbert and Cassandra Chevalier.”

The cheering of the crowd quickly dissolves into murmurs of surprise and confusion, but nonetheless the applause politely continues. Rapunzel glances between at her spouses, just for a moment, and mouths, “Ready?”

She descends down the walkway, back straight and head held high, as she’s gotten so good at doing over the years when making public appearances outside of Corona. Still, the elation that she feels following the announcement is infectious, and she can’t seem to stop smiling if she tries. Eugene and Cassandra walk alongside her, trying to match her energy as best they can.

“So. Fitzherbert got introduced before me, that’s interesting,” says Cassandra through gritted teeth. He smirks.

“Because I’m the best-looking between the two of us. No hard feelings?”

“Oh, of course not, but clearly they were just saving the best until last.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself, Cass,” he says gravely, reaching over to pat her shoulder. Rapunzel shakes her head in exasperation, still too overjoyed to care.

At the bottom of the walkway, a few metres in front of the crowd, stands Queen Anna and her boyfriend, Kristoff. Anna is grinning from ear to ear, clearly bursting at the seams to run over and sweep Rapunzel up into a hug.

“Your Majesty,” Rapunzel greets, curtseying. Cass can hear the saccharine lilt to her voice, though; any minute now she’ll drop the formalities and go in for a bear hug.

“Welcome back to Arendelle!” Anna trills, practically skipping forward before catching herself. Putting on her best facade at poise and grace, she bows her head slightly in greeting. Rapunzel curtseys again, a twinkle in her eye, before darting forward and pulling Anna into a tight hug.

“It’s so good to see you! And congratulations on your coronation! I just wish we could have been there!”

“Well, we kept it a little quieter than Elsa’s,” Anna explains with a giggle. “I’ll explain the why and the how tomorrow, it’s so late! You must be tired. You and Eugene… and Cassandra?”

“Your Majesty,” they both say hurriedly, striding forward to join Rapunzel and bow before her. Anna and Rapunzel untangle themselves, and Anna steps towards them thoughtfully.

“You’re…  _ both _ royal consorts?” she asks slowly. The two straighten up and nod. Rapunzel laughs nervously.

“We’ll, um, explain the why and the how tomorrow?”

Anna’s eyes crinkle in amusement and she nods. “All right, I’ll hold you to that. How does brunch sound?”

…

Cass awakens to the sight of frost on the window pane.

The room is barely light – it must be pretty early still – and extremely quiet, save for the steady ticking of the tall mahogany grandfather clock in the corner of the room. Rapunzel, who spent the night spooning her to sleep, is now splayed out like a starfish in the middle of the bed while Eugene lays on his stomach beside her, lightly snoring. Cass smiles to herself at the sight of them both so peaceful, before slipping out of bed as quietly as she can and dressing in the dark.

She isn’t really sure where to go; she doesn’t know her way around the palace at all, and even if she did, she isn’t sure how they would feel if she tried to use their training grounds without some sort of allotted time. This isn’t Corona, where she has always lorded the privilege of being the captain’s daughter over those who opposed to her training at unusual times; she’s a stranger in a strange land, and the last thing she needs is to end up making herself look bad in front of the Arendelle royal family.

Pushing the door open as quietly as she can, Cassandra slips out of the room and soon finds herself wandering the halls, just taking everything in. Paintings line each wall, beautifully papered with complex, colourful patterns. The corridors are smaller than Corona’s, and clearly more insulated, what with Arendelle experiencing much colder weather than Corona’s sunny climate. She passes by a large window, all frosted up, and there’s something oddly comforting about it. The gentle creeping of frost is such a stark contrast to the kind of snow they get in Corona – blustery, sudden snowfall that sweeps through the kingdom and is gone just as fast, with nothing but their memories to assure them it was ever really there.

As Cassandra turns the corner she comes face to face with two large paintings, parallel to one another: a portrait of the former royal family, showing King Agnarr and Queen Iduna with their very young children; and beside it, a more recent painting featuring the daughters now fully grown, along with Queen Anna’s boyfriend, who barely spoke a word to them last night, a reindeer, and some sort of… snowman?

She puzzles over it for longer than she realises; for when she’s finally snapped out of her own thoughts, it’s from a hand clamped over her shoulder. She almost jumps out of her skin, and turns to see Rapunzel stifling her laughter and holding a finger up to her lips.

“Shh, it’s still early.”

“Damn it, Raps, you shouldn’t sneak up on me like that,” Cass scolds, clutching her chest. “You’re lucky I left my sword in the room.”

“Oh, I know.” Rapunzel stretches up on her tiptoes to kiss Cassandra’s cheek. “I woke up just as you were leaving. Thought I would tag along too.”

She hastily dressed to catch up with Cass, and it shows; the buttons on her waistcoat are incorrectly fastened and her stockings are mismatched.

“You know, I wasn’t exactly going to get very far without a map of the place,” Cass remarks, leaning over to refasten Rapunzel’s buttons. “You could have taken the time to find matching stockings, at least.”

“Hey, it was dark in there,” Rapunzel defends.

“But surely there was a point where you wondered if maybe they were – no? All right, I’ll drop it.”

Rapunzel’s arms wind around Cass’s and she leans against her, staring up at the paintings in wonder. “They’re interesting, huh?”

“I suppose. It’s a shame about the former king and queen,” Cass offers. Rapunzel frowns.

“Yeah. I feel kind of sad I never got the chance to meet them. I like this other painting more, though.”

“It certainly is an  _ unconventional  _ palace portrait.”

“Maybe we should have one done,” Rapunzel muses. “After the honeymoon is over. I know normally I just paint them myself, but… I don’t know, it might be fun to have something official done, to really show off that we’re a family now.”

“Do you trust us to hold a pose for that long?” teases Cass.

“I don’t, but maybe if you were being yelled at by one of the royal painters, you would.”

“Maybe.” They stand there, watching the painting for a while. Cass can’t bring herself to look at Rapunzel as she murmurs, “I’m sorry about the things I said yesterday, Raps.”

“And I’m sorry you felt the way you did.” Rapunzel tilts her head towards her. “But now we’ve said it once we can say it again, and again, and we’ll be wives ‘til the end of time! And I will say it _proudly,_ every time, if you’ll do the same.”

“Deal.” Cass leans down to kiss Rapunzel’s forehead, blowing a short raspberry against her skin to make her squeal with laughter.

“Do you heathens have any idea how early it is?” grumbles Eugene from behind them. He stands shivering in his robe, glaring at them both. “Rapunzel’s the only one generating any heat in that bed, god knows I won’t get it from an ice woman like Cass. How could you leave me alone to freeze?!”

Rolling her eyes, Rapunzel detaches herself from Cassandra and goes to give Eugene a hug.

“Good morning to you too, mister crankypants! You wanna go back to bed and spoon, is that it?”

“Yes, actually, I would love that!”

The two of them begin to wander back towards the bedroom and Rapunzel holds out her hand expectantly, a knowing look in her eyes. Sighing, Cass grins and slips her hand into hers.

…

A few hours later the trio join Queen Anna for brunch in the parlour room, and are pleasantly surprised to find that Princess Elsa has decided to join them. She’s dressed far more like an adventurer of sorts than a person of royalty, but it only sets Cass a little more at ease for appearing in her own signature travelling outfit. Kristoff is also in a simple tunic and leather vest, and even Anna is dressed far more relaxed than the stiff regal attire she wore to greet them last night.

“...So then the castle  _ wasn’t _ destroyed. And Elsa came back and everything was fine!” Anna finishes explaining, taking a bite of her toast. “But after everything, Elsa wanted to live with our Northuldra family for a while. She trusts me to take care of Arendelle, and I think I’ve been doing well so far!”

“You’ve been doing great,” Kristoff reinforces with a smile.

“You have,” Elsa reiterates, reaching over to squeeze her shoulder. “Arendelle is in great hands.”

Cassandra stirs her tea for a while, as Rapunzel asks more questions about the Northuldra people, before she leans over and quietly asks Kristoff, “So… what is the snowman thing in the family portrait all about?”

Kristoff bursts out laughing while Anna and Elsa exchange amused glances. “Oh, man! You haven’t met Olaf yet, have you?”

“Your friend  _ Olaf  _ is the snowman?”

“Elsa brought him to life with her magic,” Anna shrugs cheerfully. “He couldn’t join us this morning though, he and Sven are actually leading a… I think he calls it an art therapy group, for the children of Arendelle? It’s sweet, really; they all get together once a week and draw and talk about their feelings and stuff.”

“He may not be licensed, but somehow it’s been going really well,” Kristoff agrees, reaching for the teapot to refill everyone’s cups.

“So Elsa, it’s really good to see you,” Rapunzel says warmly, as she munches on a strawberry danish. “I wasn’t sure if you’d be joining us, now that you’re living outside the kingdom.”

“Anna sent word of your arrival last night, and I wouldn’t miss this,” Elsa explains, gesturing at them. “After all, it’s been such a long time since you last visited, and you’re married now. How could I not visit to congratulate the three of you?”

“That’s right!” Anna claps her hands together and glances between the trio gleefully. “Congratulations on your marriage! Or  _ marriages, _ plural? We heard all about the ceremony for Rapunzel and Eugene, of course, but we had no idea about the second wedding!”

“Believe me, you weren’t the only ones left in the dark,” Cass reassures, sending them both a pointed look.

“In our defence, we kept telling you it was your day too,  _ Cassandra, _ but did you listen?” Eugene mutters. She reaches over to flick his ear in retaliation.

“Corona Law doesn’t allow for polygamous marriages,” Rapunzel explains. “Especially when it comes to royalty, it would have taken a  _ long  _ time to get the law passed. My parents said it could take years when I brought the idea up, so… me and Eugene worked out a way that we could all get what we wanted. We had to keep it outside of Corona waters, though, so Cassandra and I married at sea that night.”

“Wow! Well, I hope the three of you will lead a long and happy life,” Anna declares. “And I think it’s  _ good  _ to shake up the status quo sometimes. Look how much happier my sister is for doing just that!”

“Anna,” Elsa sighs, shaking her head fondly. “I agree, though. I think as long as you’re all happy, you’ll make excellent rulers some day, no matter what any other kingdoms might think.”

Cass drops her teaspoon against her saucer with a loud clatter.

“Are you all right, Cassandra?” Rapunzel asks, eyebrows raised.

Cass nods dumbly, staring down at her teacup with sinking dread. “Yeah, I just… god, I just realised I’m technically a royal now.”

Eugene bursts out laughing as the others look on, dumbfounded. “What?! You only just worked this out?! We’ve been on our honeymoon for six months already! We were literally announced as royal consorts last night!”

“Yeah, but…” Cass stares over at him, wide-eyed. “I don’t think I’d be very good at ruling.  _ At all. _ I do  _ not  _ have the patience to listen to the townspeople squabbling over sheep pastures every day, I just don’t.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Rapunzel laughs, squeezing her arm. “Trust me, Cass, we have the rest of our lives to sort all this stuff out.”

She cranes her neck to press a kiss to Cass’s cheek, and Elsa raises her teacup with a smile.

“To new beginnings for the kingdom of Corona,” she toasts. “May all three of you find a system that works.”

“To new beginnings,” the group echoes happily, raising their cups in a mock cheer and taking a sip.

“Now,” Anna grins, leaning in a little closer, “How did you all get together? I want  _ all  _ the details.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Elsa admit she's glad about Raps and Cass being openly married because she's dating Honeymaren now but it felt kinda ooc to bring that up, but you can safely assume she's secretly dithering inside happily that she's not the only gay in the family anymore.  
> This took much longer than I thought to do so I'm sorry for that lol, but I still have a plan to complete each prompt. Thanks for reading!


	4. i'd give anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4// She can't bring herself to look at Cass when no reply comes. But she hears a sigh, and Cassandra moves to sit on the bed beside her. She reaches over and cups the back of Rapunzel's head, gently tilting it to face her. There's no frustration or anguish in her expression like Rapunzel had feared: only an exasperated fondness.  
> “You're jealous of all the pretty girls I'm going to leave swooning in my wake once I'm on the open road?” she asks, a teasing lilt to her voice.  
> “Yeah! Shouldn't I be? You're beautiful!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I'm still behind but hey here's day 4! It's short but I just wanted to write something tender and mushy I guess lol.  
> Today's song of choice: ‘Agape’ by Bear’s Den. Honourable mention will go out to the classic 'I'd Give Anything' though, because, duh.

“So you’re leaving today?”

Rapunzel sits on the edge of Cassandra’s bed as early morning sunshine streams through the windows, flooding the room in a warm light that seeps like honey. It’s a little emptier now; Owl is waiting in the stables with Fidella, her travelling bags are packed up and set aside neatly by the door, half of Cass’s tiny personal armoury is gone. Most of the damage from the black rocks has been mended, and the new mismatched flooring is hidden beneath a deep red rug. Even the bed is bare, the sheets folded up neatly at the foot; it’s a blank canvas, save for the torn lady-in-waiting headdress folded neatly on her bare pillow.

“Yeah, this afternoon. My dad is taking me to some old fishing cabin. We’re going to spend a few days there, talk through stuff, spend some time together… and then after that, I’m on my own.”

Cass emerges from behind the divider set up in the corner of the room. She looks like a new woman. These last few weeks have been spent taking care of her health, working her back up to a healthy weight. Once the moonstone was gone, it became evident just how malnourished her body was after almost a year of neglecting any physical needs, running on magic alone. Now, however, the colour is back in her cheeks, and she looks…  _ happy. _ So, so happy.

The outfit she’s wearing is one Rapunzel helped her pick out last week, once she broke the news that she was planning to go on a journey to clear her head and try to reevaluate her destiny. Rapunzel isn’t about to pretend it doesn’t hurt, seeing her in that green tunic and dark, dramatic cape; for as stunning as she is right now, Rapunzel knows in a matter of hours she’ll be gone.

“Do you have all your maps? Your cartography gear?”

“Sure do. The essentials are all packed. I promise you, I won’t get lost in the woods.”

“You’d better not, after I gifted you that new compass,” Rapunzel jokes, but her laughter catches a little in her throat, burns in her chest. Cass smiles, tugging a mismatched pair of gloves on. The one covering her weaker hand is lined with… some kind of metal? It looks closer to a gauntlet of sorts, than the simple leather glove on her other hand.

Cass catches her staring and explains, “It’s sturdier this way. It’ll give my wrist some extra support.” She wanders over to the mirror and stops, taking in her reflection with a sharp inhale.

“Damn,” she whispers to herself. “I’m ready to take on the world.”

“You are. You’re going to be so great out there.” Rapunzel wants to be happy for Cass, she really does. And there certainly is a part of her cheering that Cassandra is going to move forward with her life, seize the day, live her life to the fullest.

But they need to set the record straight before she can move on to feeling that way.

“Hey, um… I want to talk about something, before you leave.”

“Talk about what?” she asks distantly, still admiring her reflection, face flushed with pride.

“…Cass, are we in a relationship?”

Cass pauses. Slowly she turns to face Rapunzel, leaning back against it, uncaring of how her fabric smudges the glass. Her face is pinched.

“Wh… where is this coming from?” She folds her arms uneasily, pursing her lips before continuing, “Our friends know how things are between us. I mean,  _ Eugene  _ is fine with it, and I never expected him to be so on board.”

“He is, and I’m grateful for that, but… I just think that we should talk about this properly. There are some big changes coming our way, you know?”

“Look,” Cassandra sighs, reaching up to drag a hand through her hair, “I know that we may have – I don’t know, gone into things a little too fast given what happened, but… I thought we were on the same page.”

“We  _ are _ , believe me! But it’s just one page of a  _ huge  _ book! There’s… a lot of things we need to figure out. We’ve been through a lot and then there’s still so much more to come.”

She reaches for the headdress, folding and unfolding it in her lap as she talks. It’s easier to talk to a simple piece of cloth than the woman in front of her; the woman she loves, so badly it hurts. The woman whose eyes don’t tell how she’s feeling.

Cassandra takes a step closer, and mutters, “I thought we’d already gotten through the hard parts.”

“The hardest part is yet to come, Cass. You’re leaving.” Rapunzel hugs herself. “You’re going somewhere I know that I can’t follow you, and you’ve only just come back into my life… I’ll really miss you. I miss you already.”

“I’ll miss you too, Raps. You know I will.” Cass watches her with a guarded expression. “But you know I have to do this.”

“I do. Of course I do, I – I just wonder where I’ll fit into your life, once you leave.”

“What do you mean?” Cass’s face scrunches in confusion. “Rapunzel, I’ll still think of you. I’ll still write. I’ll come back to visit in due time, I’m sure, so… I don’t understand what the problem is here.”

“Cass, you're going to go so far,” Rapunzel says, trying to tactfully voice these fears, in a way that doesn’t create more harm than good. “You'll see so many new places, meet so many interesting people! You'll meet  _ girls. _ So I just... I've been thinking about how much you matter to me – how much I matter to you – and... well, are we? In a relationship?”

She can't bring herself to look at Cass when no reply comes. But she hears a sigh, and Cassandra moves to sit on the bed beside her. She reaches over and cups the back of Rapunzel's head, gently tilting it to face her. There's no frustration or anguish in her expression like Rapunzel had feared: only an exasperated fondness.

“You're jealous of all the pretty girls I'm going to leave swooning in my wake once I'm on the open road?” she asks, a teasing lilt to her voice.

“Yeah! Shouldn't I be? You're beautiful!” She shakes her head away as Cass's lips pull into a grin, and scowls. “Besides, you aren't like me when it comes to love. If you met someone who you really liked, you would – you would want to be with her instead.”

“Raps,” Cassandra interrupts, and Rapunzel can hear the eye-roll as she talks, “while I appreciate your valiant effort to love and let me go, I'm a little hurt that you think some pretty girl I might meet out on the road would undo all of my feelings for you.”

“Cass – no, I'm not saying that. At least, I don't think I am?” Rapunzel huffs in frustration. “I just want to know where we stand before you leave, so if you  _ do _ meet someone and you want to be with her... I can find a way to let you go.”

“Again, Raps, I'm grateful for the sacrifice you're making,” Cass continues mildly, “but did you ever stop to think that maybe, no matter how many beautiful strangers might cross my path, it won't matter a whit because I have you and you’re more than enough for someone like me?”

Rapunzel's lips quiver, trying to formulate a response, while Cass waits patiently for her next move.

“...So we  _ are  _ in a relationship now?”

“I mean... I thought we already were.” Now it's Cassandra's turn to look away shyly. “But then you asked, and I didn't want to seem too sure if  _ you  _ weren't sure.”

“I  _ am  _ sure,” Rapunzel says quickly, reaching for her hands. “More sure than  _ anything  _ that I want to be with you, Cass. But I know that it’s a lot, asking you to share me with Eugene, so…”

“He can give you things I can’t, I know that. And that goes both ways,” Cass points out, squeezing her hands. “Besides, he’s just about the only person I trust to look out for you while I’m off chasing fate, so… If you’re okay with it, so am I.”

Rapunzel laughs, but it feels wet, almost choking her. She moves a hand up, cupping Cassandra’s cheek and leaning forward to meet for a kiss in the middle. They haven’t really…  _ kissed  _ before. There’s maybe been one or two quick pecks, fuelled by joy at having her back. Perhaps the occasional forehead or hand kiss, in the heat of the moment. But this is something different, and  _ wow, _ it sets all her senses alight.

Cass shivers a little as they kiss, seemingly also overwhelmed by the notion of finally getting to kiss her girl. Her hands move hesitantly down to hold Rapunzel’s waist. It goes on for a little while, until they inevitably have to pull away to catch their breath; and when Rapunzel opens her eyes, she realises she can barely see through her tears.

“Woah, Raps.” Cass scrambles for a handkerchief to wipe Rapunzel’s tears.

“I’m sorry,” Rapunzel sniffles, “I just – I’m so happy you’re here.”

“Aw, Raps, don’t,” Cass says pleadingly, with a lopsided grin as she continues to clean Rapunzel’s face. “I’m happy too, but I still have to go.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Rapunzel says, and darn, her voice trembles as she says it. She shuts her eyes tight. “I keep thinking about how I almost lost you, and I’m just… so glad you’re here and you’re  _ alive  _ and you're not g-giving up on yourself-”

More tears spill over, but Cassandra’s hand is still.

Rapunzel isn’t dense. She knows that Cass still thinks about it all too: the devastation in her words and her tears as she fell into Rapunzel’s arms that fateful day, so weak from the loss of the moonstone and the realisation that she’d lost the war with herself. She’d been so small in that moment, so powerless, so close to giving up completely.

Rapunzel knows that Cass still grapples with that notion sometimes, even on a day like today when her spirits are soaring: that perhaps she should have stayed dead, after all was said and done, because of the destruction and despair that lay in her wake. It’s a feeling that they haven’t talked about properly, because how do they come back from that? Where does a conversation like that go? This is the only way she can express an ounce of the pain she feels, that Cass was ever small and alone and  _ gone _ … and perhaps it is selfish of her, to drag this up the very day Cassandra will leave and she will stay. But if she doesn’t tell her here and now just how grateful she is for everything, she’s afraid the right moment will never come back.

“I’d give anything for you,” Rapunzel reiterates tearfully, reaching up to hold the hand cradling her cheek. “I’d go to any lengths, happily, if it means you’ll live each day like your last.”

“Rapunzel…” Cass’s voice wavers with grief. “It’s because of you that I’m here today at all. I… I never thanked you properly, for never giving up on me. But I’d give anything for you too. You know that, don’t you?”

“I do,” Rapunzel whispers. She leans forward and Cass pulls her in, cradling her in her arms as she weeps for a while. She needed to get it out of her system, she knows now; there will be plenty of other times she’ll cry over Cassandra’s absence, but to cry in celebration of her life, relief that she’s still here to greet each day, is something she has to do right here and now, just to share that emotion with the woman she loves.

Cass rocks her without another word, and when Rapunzel is finally all cried out, she’s there to clean her face. Her eyes are a little damp too, but doesn’t seem to pay mind to it. Rapunzel glances down at the headdress in her lap and reaches for it, unfurling it and holding it to her chest for a moment.

“Is that…?”

“When I found it – you had torn through it with a black rock, and I couldn’t bear to leave it. I’m glad you didn’t throw it out.”

“Well, it was folded up so nicely when I returned to my room that night,” Cass points out. “Clearly whoever did that cares for it more than I ever have, so I figured maybe it could stay. It could be your memento for when I’m gone.”

“Cass, I already see you everywhere in this castle, I don’t need a physical reminder of where we started.” Rapunzel holds it up to Cassandra’s left arm and begins to wind it round. “You, on the other hand, need a piece of me with you, wherever you go.”

Cassandra shivers again, and Rapunzel risks a glance up at her as she secures it with a knot. Her face is a little flushed. “A lady’s favour, huh?”

“Is it, now? Well, I guess that’s just as well,” Rapunzel says, grinning up at her. “Gotta send a message out to all those girls who will be falling at your feet.”

“You really do overestimate my charisma,” Cass retorts, shaking her head. She holds out her arm, admiring the new addition to her outfit. “You know, I never thought I’d say this about my goddamn headdress, but… I don’t hate it.”

Rapunzel beams and rises to her feet, leaning down slightly to press a soft kiss to Cassandra’s brow. Cass leans into the touch, exhaling.

“I’m going to go find Eugene. Give you a chance to check over your stuff one last time.” She pulls away and heads towards the door, before turning back. Cass is still sitting there, eyes glassy, watching Rapunzel’s every step. “Come find me before you leave, all right? So we can have a proper goodbye.”

“I – yeah, I will, Raps,” Cass promises. Her hand grazes the lady’s favour, as if still processing what it all means. Her face is still rosy, and Rapunzel can’t help but giggle at the spectacle of it. “You can count on it.”


	5. heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #5// Cassandra reaches to touch the base of her throat, where it hurts the most, and whispers, “You should go back to bed.”  
> She’s met with silence for a few moments, as Rapunzel carefully chooses her next words.  
> “You know, Cass, it's almost been a year already.”  
> “What? A year since what?”  
> Rapunzel leans forward, her face swimming into view, before saying gently, “Since the last time you cried with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy a sad one, who could have POSSIBLY predicted a prompt like 'heartbreak' would lead to me writing sad things???  
> As usual I'm just projecting my own self-worth issues onto poor Cass, so I apologise for that lmao. Song of choice is 'It's Been A Year' by Greg Laswell.

Cass can’t sleep.

It’s not like she isn’t used to sleeping in unfamiliar places. These past three years she’s slept in barn lofts, under bridges, in caves and up trees and even in shitty, overpriced taverns with bedbugs. She’s slept through rain and snow and even a sandstorm, once; so why is it that she’s been unable to sleep since arriving in Corona, as she lies in what could only be described as the world’s comfiest bed?

Well, sharing it with Rapunzel and Eugene could be the reason. And not so much because either of them snore, or toss and turn, or murmur in their sleep; that much she can handle, after the year they spent on the road, with little to no privacy between them all. She’s shared a bed with Rapunzel a few times now and slept soundly, although the first time it happened her heart thudded away rapidly the entire night, being so close in proximity.

Maybe it’s because the sheets are too silky, the mattress too soft? Maybe it’s the quiet of the room, where every rustle of sheets feels like a roar in her ears? She’s so used to the sounds of nature, after all, or the drunken cheer of fellow travellers, or the gentle breathing of Fidella and the scratching of Owl’s talons as he watches over her dutifully. She’s a drifter now, and maybe palace life and the luxuries it brings just… doesn’t suit her anymore. It never did feel right, but now it’s more alien than ever.

Fuck, who is she trying to kid? This isn’t about the bed, or the company she keeps. It’s everything else around her that’s keeping her awake; things she can’t escape from whenever she returns.

As quietly as she can, she rises from the bed and creeps over to the large window leading out to Rapunzel’s balcony. She slips through easily enough, though not without a loud creak that causes Eugene to stir; he blinks blearily, yawns, and rolls over, his back to the window. Thankfully.

The change in temperature is stark, and she allows the cold night air to wash over her with a sigh of relief. Out of that room, back into nature again, she’s finally able to just breathe. Corona is mostly dark; a few stray lamps send the courtyard awash with a dim russet glow, but otherwise she is pleasantly plunged into darkness. Across the water, there are flickering lights from Old Corona. The sight, while a little comforting in its familiarity, brings no real catharsis to her. Instead, it just makes her think.

She shouldn’t have come back.

It’s her own fault, of course, for not writing ahead of time to let them know of her imminent return. It’s so stupid, to think that Rapunzel and Eugene will always be able to drop everything when she swings by, and she’s taken it for granted. Usually when she comes back Rapunzel will take the whole day off to catch up, hear out her latest stories, fill her head up with all that has been going on in Corona without her. They’ll spend a few days riding the horses out, swimming in the lagoon if the weather permits it, having private candlelit dinners and stargazing each night. Now that she’s more involved in royal duties, Cass visiting gives her an excuse to take a few days off and recover from the stresses of everyday life too.

This visit has been different. For a start, Cass somehow forgot that coming back this time of year meant her visit would coincide with the goodwill festival.  _ Idiot. _ Rapunzel has been rushing around constantly since her arrival yesterday, just trying to keep everything ticking along smoothly in the lead up to the event. Cassandra offered to help pretty much the moment she’d left Fidella in the palace stables, but Rapunzel assured her everything was handled, leaving her to catch some down time on her own.

They’ve only managed to catch up twice since then, each day over dinner, and one of those was accompanied by the king and queen. She certainly isn’t… opposed to dining with them, as awkward as the conversation may be given they have very little common ground to talk about. But when that eats into precious little time she has to spend with the woman she loves, it pisses her off.

Eugene is busy too. Cassandra never thought she’d see the day where she grew frustrated by his improved work ethic, but he’s been so busy organising security, as well as some ridiculous new flag-wielding march for the soldiers that he’s introduced to the festivities in the last year or so, there’s been no room to tag along after him either. She watched today, for an hour or two, as they fruitlessly waved those dumb fucking flags around, but where’s the fun if she doesn’t even get to poke fun at them with Eugene’s rapport? Even Lance has been busy, preparing to run some sort of food stall with the help of Kiera and Catalina. In the end she spent the day with her father, catching up on life and riding out to a local fishing spot to drink ale and pass the time together. It’s by no means a disaster of a day, but… damn, it felt empty.

_ She  _ feels empty.

It’s not like Cass didn’t notice the stares as she moved from place to place, or the whispers, just quiet enough that it’s left to her own imagination to work out the things that the people of Corona still whisper about her. Didn’t Rapunzel tell her once that things would get better over time, if she just left room for everyone to forgive and forget? And if active atonement is the way forward, how can she offer that if there’s no breathing room in Rapunzel’s rigid festival agenda for her?

Her eyes sting, and she reaches to clutch a fistful of her night shirt. The lights across the water begin to blur together, her breath comes shorter, and her throat… it  _ aches, _ a cry just on the tip of her tongue.

For all that she’s convinced herself that she doesn’t need Corona anymore, that it only serves as an anchor she’s pulled back to from time to time, and solely for the purpose of visiting Rapunzel… maybe it’s Corona that’s run out of use for  _ her. _ It’s… not the kindest thought she’s had today.

There’s a loud creak as the window behind her opens out. Cass can’t bring herself to turn around, even as she hears a voice call her name gently. If she tries to respond, she knows her voice will be thick with grief, so she doesn’t make a sound.

“It’s pretty cold out here,” Rapunzel continues quietly. There’s a click as the window shuts, and Rapunzel pads over to join her at the edge of the balcony. “Have you been out here long?”

Cass shakes her head and takes a few deep breaths, trying to steady her voice as best she can. “Only for a few minutes.”

“Liar. Your hands are freezing.” Rapunzel reaches for one, holding it to her mouth and breathing to warm it up. The sudden rush of heat sends a violent tremble through Cassandra’s body and she pulls her hand away quickly, gripping the flat surface of the rail as her vision swims. “Hey, Cass. Talk to me? I… I know things have been busy around here and we haven’t really spoken much. But I can lend an ear now.”

“Raps, no. You’re exhausted from organising the festival, you – y-you should-”

Damn it, her words are starting to crack. She squeezes her eyes shut and takes another deep breath. The ache in her throat is back again; it’s a dam holding back her cries, and it’s  _ frustrating as fuck. _ Would it  _ kill  _ her not to agonise over things that don’t matter? It’s like every time she comes back her brain is scrambling to find some new reason to sabotage her visit, a new thing to fixate on that eventually leads back to this tired thought pattern – that she’s a horrible person and everyone has finally given up waiting for her to get better.

Cassandra reaches to touch the base of her throat, where it hurts the most, and whispers, “You should go back to bed.”

She’s met with silence for a few moments, as Rapunzel carefully chooses her next words.

“You know, Cass, it's almost been a year already.”

“What? A year since what?”

Rapunzel leans forward, her face swimming into view, before saying gently, “Since the last time you cried with me.”

A hot blush bleeds through to her cheeks, and Cass stares hard at the floor. “I'm – I don't...”

“You don't have to justify or explain it. But I'm glad you let me near you when you're feeling like this, Cass. Instead of keeping it to yourself, I mean.”

“Raps...” Cassandra lowers her head. The tears keep coming, and she tries in vain just to plug them completely. She takes a few steps away from the edge, staring hard at the floor, and clutches at her throat a little harder. The pinching of her flesh is a welcome distraction from the pain inside. “I just – I just wonder if me coming back here was a big mistake? Maybe I should have stayed away.”

“What?” In a flash Rapunzel is on her knees before her, looking up at her with big, confused eyes. “Why? Why would you think that?”

“I... I messed up so bad, Raps. I know it's in the past, but people still talk about it. People still see me as the girl who's one meltdown away from destroying the kingdom. And they're  _ right  _ to, aren't they? They know the only person that can rein me in is you and – and you have more responsibilities these days, so of course you can't just drop everything for me, I would never ask you to do that. But Rapunzel, it's so much  _ harder  _ than I thought it would be just to exist in Corona by myself.”

The crying is starting to ebb back into her voice again and she squeezes her eyes shut tight so she won't have to see the way Rapunzel's own face crumples, as it always does when Cass finally bears the full brunt of her ugly emotions out in the open.

“Oh, Cassandra...” The softness, the care Rapunzel handles her with is beyond what Cass deserves after all this time. The road was supposed to have hardened her, but Corona unravels that process so easily it just makes her want to scream. Still, when she feels Rapunzel stand upright, scooping Cass into a hug that is steady and grounding, she gives into the grief and finally lets herself cry on Rapunzel's shoulder again, just like every other time she comes home.

…

Soon enough the crying has come and gone, as quickly as a flash flood, leaving the two of them sore-eyed and fatigued. At some point they gravitated back to the edge of the balcony, hoisting themselves to sit with their feet dangling. The night goes on, unwavering, and they talk things out as they always do when things get too heavy for them to ignore.

“I don’t know what I’m doing anymore, Raps,” Cass confesses, staring up at the moon. “I mean, it’s been years. I enjoy life on the road, but… I still don’t understand destiny, or what it feels like or how to find it. Everything I ever knew about it turned out to be wrong, and now – well. I’m back here with nothing to show.”

“Well, that’s not quite true, is it?” Rapunzel reaches over to trace a finger over a long cut that extends from the base of her wrist til midway up her arm. “You have some new scars. Each with their own terrifying story, I’m sure.”

“I slipped and cut it on a rock while I was climbing down by a waterfall,” Cass deadpans. “This is exactly what I’m talking about, Raps. There’s no big picture here. No overarching point to anything I’m doing, it’s all just… stupid, small, unrelated incidents. That’s my life.”

Rapunzel huffs, offended on her behalf. “Well, I think it’s wrong to consider yourself a failure just because there’s no linear path to your life right now! Maybe there never will be, I don’t know, but thinking this way only seems to be hurting you. Not all destinies are clear-cut.”

“I just… I want you to be able to look at me and be proud of the things I’ve done,” Cassandra murmurs, shivering in the cold night air. She hugs herself for warmth, and Rapunzel scoots in a little closer and drapes an arm around her to share that precious bit of body heat. “And right now, I just feel a bit aimless and like my life is going nowhere and now I don’t feel needed  _ here, _ either.”

“Cass, if you really want me to keep you busy for the next few days, I can find some odd jobs for you,” Rapunzel says, shaking her head in exasperation. “But please, don’t  _ ever  _ think that I don’t need you. Do you think I would worry over you like this if I didn’t?”

“Maybe not.” Cass sighs heavily and leans into Rapunzel. “...Can I be really insecure for a moment?”

Rapunzel nods.

“I know I went out into the world with so much confidence, but it’s going on three years now and lately I just – I mean. Damn it. D’you think… maybe, do you think that you can still be proud of me, even though I keep losing my direction?”

“Oh, Cass.” Rapunzel leans over and presses a kiss to Cassandra’s hair, pulling her tight against her for warmth. They rock a little in the awkward embrace. “I will always, always be proud of you, no matter what you do, just by being here and being yourself. All right? But – but I’m not the one you should be asking this question to, you know. You’re more incredible than I can even put into words, but do you recognise that in yourself?”

“I do,” Cassandra promises, shutting her eyes and allowing herself to slacken in Rapunzel’s arms. “Of course I do. I just… need an off day every once in a while where I can pawn my self-worth onto you.”

Rapunzel laughs softly. “Good. Then, listen to me. For as long as the world keeps turning, I will never give up on you. I’ll never stop believing in you, or loving you. And if you want my expert advice, being as well-versed in destiny as I am, it seems to sneak up on you when you aren’t looking for it. Maybe let it sweep you up, instead of getting so stuck in your own head.”

“You make an excellent point. Or maybe I’m just getting tired, it’s hard to tell.” Cass pulls back a little and kisses Rapunzel slowly, her fingers getting a little tangled in her hair as she deepens the kiss. A few minutes pass where nothing needs saying at all; but an icy wind blows through, breaking them apart as they both shudder from the cold.

“Think maybe it’s time to go back inside?” Rapunzel asks, red-faced and starry-eyed. Cass nods breathlessly, scooping Rapunzel in her arms and setting her safely down on the other side of the balcony.

“I do. Hey, uh… Raps?”

Rapunzel, hand outstretched to pull Cass to her feet, tilts her head. “Yeah?”

“...I love you.”

A warm smile melting onto her face, Rapunzel tugs her back towards the window. “I love you too. Enough that I’ll let you be the little spoon tonight.”

“Oh, score. Hope this doesn’t make Fitzherbert too jealous.”

“He can have me any other time of year,” Rapunzel says cheerfully, leaning in to peck Cass lightly on the lips before ushering her through the window. “Now, get comfy.”

Cass drags her tired bones to the bed, sinking into the mattress like a stone through still water as Rapunzel latches the windows shut. Her eyes grow heavy, and as cold, comforting arms wrap securely around her, she drops out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it ooc for Cass to cry out all her negative feelings?? Maybe!! But I'd say letting herself be emotionally vulnerable with Rapunzel is like, a vast improvement over stewing in her own feelings of worthlessness until she, I don't know, steals a whole ass moonstone, so... I'll let it be.


	6. trust and healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #6 // Cass raises her sword to strike again when she feels arms wrap around her waist, halting her in her tracks. Rapunzel clings on, pressing her cheek to Cassandra’s back and feeling her erratic breathing as she stands still, finally allowing the sword to lower gently.  
> “...Why did it have to be this cottage, Rapunzel?” she croaks. “Isn’t it better to leave it all buried?”  
> “I don’t think so,” Rapunzel whispers. “Darling, I don’t think that will work forever.”  
> Cass sinks to her knees, taking Rapunzel with her, and they kneel in silence as the breeze rustles the trees around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before anyone chews me out about how the cottage was destroyed or anything, I combed through TOTS so many times and STILL couldn’t figure out if it was completely gone or not. I certainly saw the spike go through it! I saw the cottage tilt backwards and open up a secret passage! But when Rapunzel leaves at the end it’s at an angle where you can’t see the bridge leading up or any indicator that she’s coming out the same way she went in, and there’s no debris anywhere, so… I’m choosing to believe, for the sake of this plot I cooked up, that they came out the other side of the mountain and the cottage is still there, albeit in need of some serious repairs.  
> Today’s song is ‘Can’t Buy Happiness’ by Tash Sultana.

Interior decorating is something Rapunzel never figured she and Cass would have in common, but somehow, here they are.

To be perfectly honest, when Rapunzel decided to return to Gothel’s old cottage (or what was left of it, anyway) she wasn’t really sure how Cassandra would take the news. How exactly does one explain that they’re rebuilding your nearly-destroyed childhood home that may or may not hold a boatload of trauma inside its walls? In the end she had taken the coward’s way out and written her to break the news, fully expecting to be met with silence on Cass’s end, as so often happens when she receives news that’s hard to swallow. The fact that she returned to Corona less than a month after the letter had been sent surprised Rapunzel to no end.

_ (“So, we’ve got our work cut out for us,” she had said nonchalantly, climbing off of Fidella’s back and rolling up her sleeves as Rapunzel stared in shock. “Where should we start?” _

_ “I-I didn’t think you’d actually – well, hang on a moment,” Rapunzel had replied, chickening out of the tough conversation. “Let me just find my clipboard.”) _

Cass has been… a little quiet on the matter, to be honest. It’s been easy enough to keep distracted by the house; the foundation and floors have been rebuilt where they’d been torn through by black rocks, and Rapunzel had the roof rethatched several weeks earlier. Cassandra has thrown herself into repairing furniture, refitting the window panes and getting the water mill back up and running again, while Rapunzel has taken to repairing torn curtains, scrubbing mould and mildew and moss from the walls, weeding the cracks where plant life has inevitably sprung up from and filling them in afterwards. The effort to seal up the entrance to Gothel’s strange underground mirror lair takes the both of them, and although neither of them have much to say, it gives Rapunzel a grim satisfaction that the burned, smashed up hideout can’t be reached any longer.

This part of fixing the house takes just over two weeks of dawn-til-dusk of hard work, and each evening they ride back to the castle and fall into Rapunzel’s bed, too tired to really talk about it. Eugene finds the whole thing bizarre and doesn’t shy away from telling them so, but Rapunzel kind of got the feeling that he wouldn’t understand it from the moment she mentioned the idea to him.

_ (“Why are you dragging this ordeal out?” he had asked her one night, just two days before Cass showed up at the house without warning. “And why bring Cass into it at all? I don’t want to police your process, but isn’t it time to put Gothel behind you both and… learn to let go of the past?” _

_ Rapunzel hadn’t known how to answer him. “It’s just something I want to do,” she had said instead. “And Gothel hurt her too, Eugene. I can’t keep it from her.”) _

They don’t need to talk about it; not if they don’t want to. Rapunzel and Cassandra seem to have come to a silent agreement that they won’t push for some big heart-to-heart that ends in tears, or an argument that eventually turns into a greater understanding of each other’s pasts. 

When it comes to the house that Gothel built, nothing really  _ needs  _ to be said at all. Right?

…

“I can’t believe we’ve done this, Cass.”

“Tell me about it. What exactly ignited this passion project of yours, anyway?”

“I wanted to breathe new life into this place, I guess.”

The two of them stand back and stare at their surroundings in satisfaction. There’s no more cobwebs or ivy or moss covering the walls, and where there are stains Rapunzel has thrown on a cream wash. The floors and ceiling and roof are repaired, the windows are no longer cracked and smashed, and the creak of the water mill can be heard faintly from outside. The salvaged furniture is stacked up in the centre of the room, and Rapunzel has decided that tomorrow they’ll take a trip to the market to replace the items that were too far gone to be saved.

Today, they’re focusing on the walls.

Rapunzel’s vision is a little… eclectic. Pale, neutral walls might be best, and perhaps they can be accented with floral imagery, or maybe even a mural of the cottage itself. Another part of her, however, dreams in full colour; cerulean walls, or perhaps celadon, with bright sunny yellow flowers and trees with purple leaves – and why stop there? She could paint some horses in a meadow, or birds soaring through the sky. Why not paint fairies, unicorns, dragons? Make this house its own storybook experience?

“I’m so torn on my vision,” she confesses to Cassandra as she stands between buckets upon buckets of paint, an entire rainbow of choice laid out in front of her. “I need a better idea of  _ what  _ to paint before I can even think about washes. Any thoughts?”

“I’m a little creatively stinted, Rapunzel,” Cass deadpans. “I thought you had a clear vision of this place when you started out?”

“I can’t narrow it down. Do I want to go simple, or do I want to completely transform this place?”

Cass shrugs listlessly, sitting down cross-legged by the stacks of furniture. “You just have to listen to your gut.”

Oh, if guts could talk, Rapunzel would be  _ all ears. _ Her frown deepens as she contemplates her options. Maybe she should find a compromise. Pale walls, vibrant art? Maybe that will work best.

Hesitantly, she reaches for a muted green (the bedroom area can be a forest mural now, she’s decided, or maybe a marsh) and heads over to a wall in need of a fresh coat. Cassandra joins her, a comically large paintbrush in hand, and they paint in a sullen silence.

“So, Cass. I’m… I’m glad you came back to help me out with this,” Rapunzel ventures. “You didn’t have to.”

“You sounded afraid in your letter,” Cass says coolly, with a long sweeping stroke. “Like you thought I would be angry at you for doing this, so I thought I should come back. Besides, I… I wanted to see it for myself.”

Cassandra can be frustratingly hard to read sometimes, and now happens to be one such instance. Rapunzel isn’t sure what she wants right now. It was easy enough not to talk at first, but something about pouring some of her own flair into these walls makes her uneasy – has her overcome with this urge to get everything off their chests before she proceeds. What memories does Cass have of this place? Does it hurt to be here, even if she refuses to show it? Is there some good left in this place, parts that Cassandra might not want to let go of?

“Do you  _ like  _ what you see?” Rapunzel asks quietly.

“...I don’t know yet. I need a fuller picture before I draw any conclusions.”

Rapunzel feels like –  _ hopes _ – she has  _ some  _ insight into how Cass might be feeling right now. Returning to the tower for the first time since reuniting with her family had given her all sorts to think about, and watching it fall had filled her with a nauseating combination of crisis and catharsis. After all, there were some good memories amongst all the long, drawn out days of agonising boredom and walking on eggshells around Gothel, always so afraid of saying the wrong thing and making everything worse. It wasn’t love, and her world was so small before she left the tower behind.

Even if her time with Gothel was far briefer, Rapunzel can’t help but wonder if Cassandra holds echoes of fond memories somewhere in there, as few and far between as they may have been.

“You know, when I returned to this place, I didn’t think the house would be salvageable,” Rapunzel confesses to the silence. “Given the spike tearing through it, and the way the mountain crumbled inside, I figured it would probably have fallen apart. So seeing that there was still a chance to restore it… I don’t know. I couldn’t really think about anything else, for weeks afterwards. In the end, Eugene just told me to get it all out of my system. He’s not exactly happy about it, but…”

“Well sure, the wedding will suck if you’re too busy thinking about complimentary paint colours to focus on your vows,” Cass points out dryly. Rapunzel laughs.

“Yeah, you have a point.” As she goes to dip her paintbrush again, she glances to the wall adjacent; cream, blank, inviting.

“...Do you have a date in mind yet?” 

“Not yet. We’re thinking spring or summer though. We need time to get all the arrangements together, after all.” Rapunzel purses her lip. “You know, I think I’m going to start on some detailing. Mind finishing this off?”

Cass nods, and carries on in that same long silence. Rapunzel moves onto the wall. She envisions a recreation of that cottage. She’s been sketching it a lot, lately, and goes to retrieve her journal.

“You’re making a mural of the cottage?” Cass wrinkles her nose as Rapunzel leans the journal up against a beam at the edge of the wall. “So you step inside, just to see the outside all over again?”

“Well, it’s picturesque!” Rapunzel says. She lingers, paintbrush trailing in the beige she picked out for the base of the house. “Unless you don’t want me to paint it?”

A pause. “No, go ahead. Paint it. It doesn’t matter to me either way.”

Rapunzel begins slowly at first, glancing between the wall in front of her and the woman two metres away, still listlessly dragging the brush. She’s changed a little; her hair is getting longer, scraped back into a slightly lopsided ponytail to keep it out the way. Rapunzel is tempted to drag a comb through and tie it more evenly, but judging from the tension in Cassandra’s shoulders, it would probably be met with resistance.

After a while, however, Rapunzel soon falls into the trance of painting – absorbed into the gentle strokes of the brush, planning the subtle lighting and how to translate the details of the house in simple splotches of paint. She even forgets her original plight to talk things through with Cass, losing her awareness of the world around her until it is simply her and the brush and the wall, coming together to paint this fairytale home, where from now on only good things will happen and happy memories will be made and no child will ever feel abandoned or unwanted or hurt ever again–

“Rapunzel!”

Cass grabs her arm and Rapunzel jerks out of her vision, staring at her in confusion. Her paintbrush, dripping jade, is just inches from the edge of the beam in the corner. The stretch of grass she was in the middle of painting now has an uneven glob that slowly rolls down like a teardrop. Cass grips her arm tight, eyes bright with alarm.

“Cassandra, what’s wrong?”

“I…” Her grip loosens and, brow furrowing, she releases Rapunzel’s arm. “Nothing, nothing’s wrong, you just…”

“I just?” Rapunzel prompts, bewildered.

“The beam. You were – you were going to get paint on the beam.”

“Oh. Uh, good reflexes! I didn’t realise.” She laughs nervously. “Guess I got a little carried away, huh?”

“Yeah, well.” Cass mutters, stepping back. She sets her paintbrush back in its bucket and runs her fingers through her hair, uncaring that she smudges green paint against her scalp in the process. “Just be careful, Rapunzel, all right?”

“Uh, sure.” Rapunzel frowns. “Cass, are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, Raps.” She turns her back. “Look, I’m going to get some fresh air.”

She heads towards the door without looking back, leaving the door wide open and swinging as she goes. Rapunzel watches after her, thoroughly confused, before turning back to the wall. Maybe Cassandra  _ does  _ hate the mural. Maybe she hates everything Rapunzel is doing right now, and is just here to intervene when things get too much? After all, things have been strange between them since she returned. They’ve barely hugged or kissed or held hands, and Rapunzel knows they’re not in the giddy, starry-eyed closeness stage of their relationship anymore, and Cass has never been huge on big gestures of affection, but still… it’s impossible to ignore this atmosphere any longer.

As she sets her own paint brush aside, dejected, something catches the corner of her eye and she pauses. There’s something on the beam. When Rapunzel looks, she can’t work out at first why it grabbed her attention; it’s just a chip in the wood, a scrape maybe, but it’s fairly deep. She only noticed it from bending over, it’s not too far off the ground… and that’s when she sees more scratches. Some are shallower than others, some more controlled and some extremely wobbly and veering off to one side. But she can make out that they’re more than just someone chipping away at wood when they’re bored. There are… scribbles, wonky bodies, twigs for arms.

The lower part of the beam is covered in a child’s carvings.

The longer Rapunzel stares, the colder she begins to feel inside. This beam isn’t the only one; there are dozens of wooden trimmings, as her feet carry her across the room, and each with the same cast of characters – a tall scribble and a shorter scribble. Mother and daughter.

She needs to find Cass.

Rapunzel doesn’t need to look hard. She barely takes two steps outside before she sees the glint of Cassandra’s sword as it slashes through the air, sparring with herself. If she hears Rapunzel approach, she doesn’t acknowledge her until Rapunzel offers, “I saw the carvings. I’m sorry, Cass.”

“Why be sorry? You didn’t know they were there,” she mutters, swinging again, and again. “Nobody did. Even I didn’t, until we started the wash. Once we were standing there, the memories kind of hit me all at once.”

“They were yours, then.” No response. “...They looked quite advanced, for a four-year-old’s drawings.”

“Well, what else was I supposed to do to pass the time, once the floors had been swept and the beds had been made?” Cass snaps. Another swing. “I had nothing but free time with the house to myself, after all.”

“Cass, can we please talk about this without the deadly weapon thrown in?” Rapunzel pleads. Cass ignores her. Another swing.

“I’m just lucky she was never around long enough to really pay attention to them. I mean, can you imagine how she would have scolded me? Or worse?” Another swing.

“Cassandra, please. Put down the sword. Let me near you.”

“I don’t get it, Rapunzel! Why did… why did I just – why did I ever let Zhan Tiri fool me into thinking she might have loved me?”

“Cass, stop!”

Cass raises her sword to strike again when she feels arms wrap around her waist, halting her in her tracks. Rapunzel clings on, pressing her cheek to Cassandra’s back and feeling her erratic breathing as she stands still, finally allowing the sword to lower gently.

“...Why did it have to be this cottage, Rapunzel?” she croaks. “Isn’t it better to leave it all buried?”

“I don’t think so,” Rapunzel whispers. “Darling, I don’t think that will work forever.”

Cass sinks to her knees, taking Rapunzel with her, and they kneel in silence as the breeze rustles the trees around them.

“I feel sick,” Cass says dully, setting her sword down in the grass. Rapunzel presses her forehead to the space between Cassandra’s shoulder blades, breathing in her smell, trying to soothe her somehow.

“This is too weird, isn’t it?” she murmurs.

“Rapunzel, it’s  _ so  _ fucking weird.” Rapunzel winces. Cass does well not to curse in front of her, but, well… maybe now isn’t the best time to comment on it. “You never even  _ lived  _ here. Why do you have this need to mold it to your worldview instead of letting it rot away quietly like everybody else was happy to do?”

“This is a beautiful place,” Rapunzel protests. “Isn’t it beautiful? Why should it have to die because of the terrible things she did? You were  _ born  _ in this cottage, Cassandra, that means something! Gothel was a horrible person and she made both of our lives miserable, but – but that doesn’t mean we can’t still find something  _ beautiful  _ in this place.”

“Not everything has to be beautiful, or even saved. Fixing a house isn’t going to fix  _ us, _ is it?”

The sharpness of her words cut right through Rapunzel, and pulls away from Cass, stunned. Cass cranes her neck to face her, regret already written all over.

“You’re right. I’m a fool, aren’t I, Cass? Because I – I actually hoped it would.” Rapunzel buries her head in her hands. “Darn it, I… I  _ want  _ to move on, just like you do. I always think I’m over the tower and Gothel, but then when I found this place… I just thought about how good it would feel to take it away from her and make it beautiful and then some new family could live here, a loving family who take care of each other and don’t b-belittle their kids…”

Cass turns around fully, and reaches over to squeeze Rapunzel’s shoulders.

“Don’t, Raps. You’re not foolish for wanting those things, all right? I just… I don’t think painting some walls will bring you any closure. And being here, surrounded by all these things that remind us of her, isn’t helping either.”

“I shouldn’t have written to you. Eugene told me to leave you out of this because he knew this was a bad idea and we’d both get hurt from it, but I didn’t listen, and now-”

“Seriously, stop. Do  _ not  _ give Fitzherbert the satisfaction of being right about something.” Rapunzel peeks up at her, and Cass offers her a small smile. “I didn’t feel like this the whole time. It  _ has  _ been kind of fun, repairing things and putting it all back together, but then I’d remember where we were and wonder why we were doing this, and – and I didn’t know how to even talk to you about it.”

“I thought you just didn’t want to talk, so I didn’t try to push it.” Rapunzel smiles faintly. “Eugene is going out of his mind, trying to understand the logic of the situation.”

“He’s not the only one.” Cass leans forward and kisses Rapunzel softly. “Look, if you truly believe that redecorating will somehow cleanse this house of Gothel forever and give us some catharsis, I’ll trust your judgement. But only if you trust  _ mine  _ when I say that this isn’t the only way to do that.”

Rapunzel nods, leaning over to kiss her back.

“I’m sorry Gothel hurt you,” she murmurs. Cass sighs sadly.

“I’m sorry she hurt you too.”

“I wish Zhan Tiri hadn’t forced you to remember all of this, but… do you regret knowing?” Rapunzel asks, running a thumb across Cassandra’s cheek soothingly. Cass leans into her touch, eyes fluttering shut.

“No. I always knew something was missing, so even though it hurts, at least the pieces are all there. I just – I wish it had gone differently, that’s all. I wish  _ she  _ had been different.”

They sit in silence, neither sure of what else to say, and Rapunzel glances back over at the house. It stands stout and quiet, charming on the outside, but somehow she can't bring herself to go back inside. “...You know, maybe we should leave it for today.”

Cass quirks an eyebrow in confusion. “Really? It’s barely noon, and the walls won’t paint themselves.”

“It’ll still be standing tomorrow! Besides, we’ve been perfect strangers since you came back. I want to take a moment just to be with you.”

She flops back, stretching out on the soft grass and staring up at the cloudless sky above. It truly is beyond beautiful out here. Cassandra’s face hovers over hers, presses a kiss to her brow, and then she lies back beside her.

“You know, when you take Gothel out of the equation, this place is really peaceful,” Cass comments.

“If we have our way, by the time we’re done no one will associate it with her ever again,” Rapunzel agrees. “Wouldn’t it be nice?”

“Paradise,” Cass remarks, and Rapunzel can hear the wry smile in her voice as she speaks. “It would be just paradise.”

When it comes to the house that Gothel built, they’re going to build it back up, better than ever before. Nothing else needs to be said. The clouds drift on and they lie there, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously if anyone knows for sure if the house got destroyed or not lmk I still can't figure it out. Am I just missing something really obvious??


	7. home is where you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #7 // Rapunzel slips off the waistcoat and blouse she’d been wearing, and flings them in the vague direction of the shore. They land, unsuccessfully, in the shallows.  
> “Oh, well done. You’re lucky I have some spare shirts in my travel pack.”  
> Rapunzel cheers. “Yes! You know I love wearing your clothes!”  
> “It’ll be a bit spicy,” Cass warns. “I haven’t had a chance to do laundry in the past week.”  
> “Eh, I’ll manage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow can I even call this a shipping week anymore when the final chapter is coming out over two weeks after said shipping week ended. Oh well, I made it eventually. Today’s songs (!) of choice are ‘Under The Milky Way’ by The Church and ‘Drive That Fast’ by Kitchens of Distinction.

Cassandra has been everywhere at this point. She has climbed mountains, drifted for days on the open sea, trudged through deserts and forests, passed through quaint town after quaint town, bustling city after bustling city. Every life is so very different from her own.

Still, after just over six years of walking this earth, nothing quite feels like home when she’s alone. Letters from Rapunzel find her easily, thanks to Owl, scrawled with child-like excitement; they document long days in the palace court and fun little mishaps with their friends in the same chipper tone, all while telling her each time without fail how much she misses her… how much she loves her.

Cass, in return, has done her best to keep Rapunzel in the loop in regards to her travels. There’s a letter sent from the peaks of the Koto mountain range, slightly blood-stained from scraping her hand on a rock during her climb; a postcard reading _With Love, From Arendelle!_ on the cover, with warm regards from Anna and Elsa along with her own; several letters that are more ink prints of various fish she’s caught than anything, with a few words about how good they tasted and a vague grid location of whatever woodland she’s been wandering through between settlements. She’s even sent Rapunzel crude copies of maps she’s made, spinning the tale of how she’s made a small side business out of selling her maps to travellers she meets on her journeys. They don’t sell for all that much, with most travellers being just as broke and starving as she is, but it’s a small, honest living, and it _does_ feel good to have her efforts appreciated.

She never used to be much of a sentimental type, but if Rapunzel is good at anything it’s rubbing off onto others, so for every loving letter that Rapunzel writes to her, she saves it in a small wooden box and sends her own back in return. Cass is pretty bad at writing mushy things to Rapunzel, but she _does_ try to throw in an I-Love-You on occasion. More often than not, she writes what she knows, waxing poetic in her own special love language.

One such letter comes to her tonight, as she winds down for the day and watches the sky darken overhead.

_Hey Raps,_

_It’s been another long day of travelling. Fortunately for me, I mapped out this area the last time I travelled through, so as long as I keep my wits about me I’ll be out of the woods in no time. For now, I’ve made camp. Owl is out hunting, so I will wait until he returns to entrust this letter to him, and Fidella is just outside the cave, grazing. I’m at the mouth, just sheltered enough so that my fire doesn’t blow out, but still with a view of the night sky. I hope you’re looking too._

_I often find myself staring up at Polaris these days when the nights are clear, and I’m ever thankful for all those times you’ve taught me what you know about stargazing. I don’t have quite enough time or patience to chart the skies each night, but that’s why I’m grateful for navigational stars like Polaris. I LOVE that it doesn’t move. The other stars will stray from port, but no matter how far they go Polaris is always there like an anchor until they pass by once more. In that sense, I suppose that makes you the Polaris to my own fleeting skies._

_Thank you for that. I love you._

_Always Yours – Cassandra._

As she awaits Owl’s return, Cass watches that star like she does every night – the star that burns so brightly night after night, as though holding up an oil lamp, waiting in the darkness for something, some _one_ – and hopes that maybe Rapunzel is watching that same sky with matched wonder.

Rapunzel’s reply comes a few days later, and Cass is knee-deep in a river trying her hand at spear-fishing when Owl swoops overhead, a letter clutched in his talons. She hoists herself out from the water and reaches for the letter, uncaring of the mud that squelches uncomfortably between her toes. She wastes no time in tearing open the envelope with that familiar purple royal seal.

Parts of the letter are nearly illegible; Cassandra can only imagine that Rapunzel scrawled it feverishly, so as not to keep Owl away from her for too long. But her reply is as lovestruck as ever, and Cass is unable to hold back her laughter at the adoring response.

_My Darling Cassandra,_

_I’m glad to hear you’re doing well. Your letters have grown a little infrequent lately, I thought maybe you were somewhere new and remote, and perhaps too far away for Owl to fly or for the courier to travel. I’m grateful you wrote to me. I treasure each and every letter you send my way, I hope you know! I scrapbook them so that I can flick through and read them whenever I miss you. They’ve filled up almost an entire journal at this point._

_Castle life is as it always is: hard. Everyone is wonderful and I feel like I’m making good strides, but gruelling work is gruelling work, as you perfectly well know. Entertaining allied royals and diplomats is always a treat, but they ask after my absent wife often since you’re rarely back in Corona these days. (I’ve also heard rumours that a few don’t truly believe you exist, because you’ve alluded their notice. Lucky you! They can be very boring. Oh, I know that sounds mean, but we’re just incompatible people! I’m sure they find me boring too!)_

Cass laughs aloud at that. Rapunzel may be many things, and they certainly might not enjoy her company, but the notion of Rapunzel being _boring,_ even to people who don’t understand her, is just too ludicrous.

_But anyway. Let’s talk about stars._

_Your words on Polaris moved me when I read them. Eugene thought I had seen a ghost! I will gladly treat you to another astronomy lesson the next time you come home. I never knew you to be such a poet, Cass, but here you are! I find it hard to pick a favourite star, but now that I know your favourite I’ll have to watch Polaris each night too, and hope you’re also looking. Watching the same sky does make me feel closer to you now. I just wish there was some way to fully bridge that gap. Do you know that I miss you when I climb into bed at night and you’re not at my side, ready to hold me? I’d give anything to have you in my arms right now._

_I love you so much. Please be safe, wherever you go next._

_With all my love, Rapunzel._

_PS. Eugene says hi. Well, he’s actually working right now, but I’m sure if he was here he’d be saying hi._

With a heavy sigh, Cass leans back, bringing the letter up close. It smells faintly of Rapunzel, somehow – a trace of her perfume or something. Just enough that if she shuts her eyes tight, she can pretend her wife is hovering over, a playful smile on her lips, ready to kiss her.

She can’t wait any longer.

“We’re going back to Corona,” Cass tells Owl and Fidella, who seem unsurprised that the change of plan comes so soon after a letter from her sweetheart. “At first light, we’re heading east.”

 _I’ll be home soon,_ she thinks to herself, resolutely. _Wait for me, just a little longer._

…

A week later, home is in sight. She passes through the Corona gates just as night is about to fall. The guards at the gates are pissed that she’s slipped through at this time of night, grumbling that it makes their life harder having to carry out ID checks by lamplight, but when she says as sweetly as she can that she’s the princess fucking consort and hasn’t posed a threat to the kingdom for many, many years now, they shut up surprisingly fast.

Cassandra feels a little bad for them, in all honesty; she used to be just like them, after all, and they’re only following orders. So she thanks them for their service and crosses over the bridge, choosing to ignore Fidella’s disapproving snort. After all, she’s so damn close.

She rides through the courtyard, nodding towards Stan and Pete and asking breathlessly if they’ve seen Rapunzel this evening. She’ll catch up with them later, but she’s on a mission that leaves no time to stop and smell the roses.

“The princess has already retired to her room for the night,” Stan begins, and Cass gives him her thanks and swiftly rides on, giving a quick wave as she goes. Owl, who has been silently perched on her shoulder the entire time, takes off into the sky and soars upwards, past the balcony of Rapunzel’s room. Cass and Fidella wait at the bottom, watching with bated breath as he disappears from sight.

She feels… disheveled. Maybe she should have freshened up a bit first? But then again, Rapunzel has seen her in just about every state of dirty, sweaty and tired known to mankind, so to pretend that she’s been fresh as a daisy this whole trip would be a little ridiculous.

Cass reaches up to smooth down her hair, self-consciously trace a thumb across the crows feet that have become more noticeable in the last few months, and for a moment she considers turning around and heading towards her old quarters to freshen up.

But then there’s the creaking of a window pane, and suddenly Rapunzel’s face, flung over the edge of the balcony, stares down at her in starry-eyed wonder. Cass stares up at her, a beacon in the fading light.

_Ah, Polaris._

“Cassandra, you came back?!”

“I am! Didn’t I tell you?” Cass calls up to her, cocking her head in confusion. “I could have sworn I wrote another letter.”

“No,” Rapunzel says simply. “No, you didn’t.”

“Oh.” A beat of silence, then Cass stretches out her hand towards her. “Hey, come for a ride with me?”

“Are you sure?” Rapunzel asks, craning her neck a little further. “It’s getting late.”

“Hey, it wouldn’t be the first time we snuck out at night, would it?” Cass grins up at her. “Come on, Raps. Let’s go on an adventure.”

Rapunzel matches her grin with equal glee, and nods.

“Okay, okay, yes! Give me a moment to change, I’m in my nightgown.”

She blows a kiss and then turns, disappearing from view. Cass waits patiently, reveling in the silence of the empty courtyard, before seeing another figure peeking over the edge, looking more pasty than usual.

“Oh, look what the cavalry dragged in.”

Cass can’t fight her eye-roll back. “Evening to you too, Fitzherbert. What’s that on your face?”

“It’s an oat facial,” he retorts. “What’s it to you?”

“Well, I’m just glad to hear it’s not mould, because from here…” She waves her hand in an uncertain manner, earning a harsh laugh from him. Her face softens. “How have you been?”

“Oh, just great. I’m training some new recruits and they’re right cocky little shits. You planning on sticking around for a few days? I need someone to scare ‘em straight and you look like you have at least six facial scars at this point. I’ll tell them you were barred from the guard for extreme war crimes.”

“Sure, it’s a better story than choosing not to join after having all of my extreme war crime charges dropped in court because of my quote-unquote ‘emotional issues’.” She clicks her tongue. “So an oat facial won’t help my cause, then?”

“Cass, if you _want_ to do facials with me all you have to do is ask, I’ve been dying to set you up with a skincare routine for years.”

“I’ll pass, but thanks for the consideration,” she says dryly.

“Rapunzel will be down in a second.” Eugene hesitates, and for a moment Cass gets the sinking feeling he’s going to ask to tag along on their would-be date, but then he adds, “You’ll keep each other safe?”

Cass cracks a smile.

“We can handle ourselves,” she promises. “I’ll be sure to get her back in one piece.”

“You’d better, because I can’t be waiting up for you two, I have morning drills at five and I need my damn beauty rest.”

“Well, I won’t keep you,” Cass says cheerily. “I only came for my wife.”

“Our wife.”

“Details, details.”

Cass hears the heavy creak of the main doors opening and closing, and turns her head to see Rapunzel approaching. In terms of physical appearance, she looks marginally the same as always, but Cassandra is pleasantly surprised by the fact that she’s donned a pair of riding trousers for their big adventure, though has still foregone any shoes. _They suit her,_ Cass muses. She finds her gaze lingering on Rapunzel’s legs a little longer than she should, but then Rapunzel is right in front of her and all thoughts leave her head as they lean down to kiss.

“Hey there, stranger,” Rapunzel whispers, giggling as Cass takes the opportunity to pepper her brow and nose and cheeks with quick kisses.

“Hello to you too, Princess. Here, hop on.”

Rapunzel reaches over to give Fidella a loving pat in greeting, and Cass outstretches her arm to pull her up. Rapunzel hugs her waist once she’s settled down, and Cass shivers happily at the contact.

“You kids have fun now,” Eugene calls, punctuated by a yawn. “I expect no funny business, all right? Make good choices!”

Rapunzel blows him an exaggerated kiss as Cass rolls her eyes, and they take off towards the gates once more. The guards from earlier are perplexed by the sudden appearance of the princess, while being revisited by the grumpy woman they’d only just ushered in; but after taking a brief statement as per safety protocol (“A romantic rendezvous with my wife,” Rapunzel says cheerfully, while Cass simply responds, “We’re going out, what other reason would we have for leaving?”) the gates are opened, and they take off into the night.

With Rapunzel clinging to her, whooping and cheering, Cassandra feels happier than she has in a long time. She encourages Fidella to go faster, faster… the thrill sets her heart aglow, the blood thrumming in her veins.

They soar through the country roads and follow the light of the moon, and Rapunzel is squealing with laughter, uncaring of any attention they may draw from shopkeepers locking up, or drunkards leaving The Snuggly Duckling. They glide past effortlessly, and Rapunzel asks, “Where are we going, anyway?”

“Oh trust me, you’ll know,” Cass calls back. They veer off the roads and into the woodland, heading west for a while. Rapunzel’s laughter dies out once Fidella begins to slow down, weaving through unruly trees. Under the cover of the forest, moonlight barely peeking through the high branches, it becomes increasingly difficult to see. Cass blinks rapidly, eyes trying to adjust to the darkness, thankful Fidella is having an easier time of it than she is.

“You didn’t find another strange cottage with a magic teapot on your travels, did you Cass?” Rapunzel teases. “Because wherever you’re taking us…”

“Trust me, will you?” Cass says again, tilting her head back to fix Rapunzel with a raised eyebrow. “You think I’ve _ever_ gone to someone’s creepy magic shack after what happened out on the road with those bird-brains?”

Rapunzel giggles and leans forward to press a quick kiss to Cassandra’s cheek.

“Sorry, sorry. I trust you! Wherever you’re taking us, I’m sure I’ll love it.”

They ride on in comfortable silence for another few minutes, both happily revelling in each other’s company, until they pass through a pair of old oaks.

“Ah, I see,” Rapunzel sings, squeezing Cassandra’s waist a little tighter. “You’ll go all out on the romantic gestures when it’s the middle of the night, but if I invite you to come home and spend the most romantic Coronan holiday with me…”

“Nice try, but you can never guilt me to join you for the Day of Hearts, Raps,” Cass sing-songs back to her. They follow the path as it grows narrower, and Fidella treads carefully through the gulch, raising their feet to avoid the cold rush of water. The lagoon comes into view, the moon gleaming on the water’s deep indigo surface.

“Oh, it’s beautiful as ever,” breathes Rapunzel. “I haven’t been back here in a long time.”

Cass cocks her head towards her. “You never visit?”

“Not without you. It feels weird.”

“Well fear not, I’m here now!” Cass reaches over to pat Fidella’s head. “Think you can hang back here for a while so Raps and I can have a little… alone time?”

Fidella grunts in reply, and Cass reluctantly pries Rapunzel’s arms from her waist before climbing down and reaching into her travel pack to offer Fidella up an apple.

“Good girl, thank you.”

She helps Rapunzel down and the two of them take off, running through the narrow strip of shoreline. Rapunzel wastes no time in shimmying off her trousers and wading in, while Cass hangs back to take off her boots, pouring sand out of them with a grimace and slipping down her stockings.

“Augh, it’s cold!” squeals Rapunzel. “Not like, horribly cold? Lagoon-cold? But still, it’s cold!!”

Cass laughs at Rapunzel’s shrieks, but still finds herself shivering a little once she slips her tunic off. She takes a few tentative steps in, gasping sharply as the cool water laps around her ankles. Rapunzel, at this point, has slipped off the waistcoat and blouse she’d been wearing, and flings them in the vague direction of the shore. They land, unsuccessfully, in the shallows.

“Oh, well done. You’re lucky I have some spare shirts in my travel pack.”

Rapunzel cheers. “Yes! You know I love wearing your clothes!”

“It’ll be a bit spicy,” Cass warns. “I haven’t had a chance to do laundry in the past week.”

“Eh, I’ll manage.”

Cass plucks the now drenched clothing from the water and tosses it onto shore, before following Rapunzel further into the water. She makes it up just above her waist, shivering and grumbling all the way, when suddenly the sand beneath gives away and she plunges below the surface. For a split second, panic settles in; that primal fear of sinking like a stone and never coming back up that has haunted her since she was a child. Her arms thrash wildly, trying to push herself up to the surface, when a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her up.

Cass gasps and splutters, and Rapunzel’s face swims into view.

“Cass! Cass, it’s okay! You’re okay, I’ve got you!”

Gulping a few deep breaths, Cass is pulled in close, and Rapunzel kisses her brow and strokes her soaking wet hair.

“It was just a sand bank that gave away underneath you. You’re okay. You’re treading water without even realising, see?”

Cassandra realises dizzily that Rapunzel has a point. She’s doing okay. She’s not drowning, not even close.

“I… I don’t normally, uh,” she begins, and Rapunzel shushes her.

“I know. It just took you by surprise, huh?” Cass nods numbly, and Rapunzel pulls back a little, hands reaching to cup Cassandra’s face. “I’ve got you,” she says again, quietly, eyes bearing into hers with fierce devotion.

Cass manages to smile, heart still pounding in her chest, her mouth dry. “Yeah. You’ve got me.”

They swim a little further out, with Rapunzel facing her the whole time and offering smiles of encouragement, and when Cass’s heart has calmed down, she leans over to kiss Rapunzel softly.

“Well,” breathes Rapunzel, punctuated with another kiss, “this has been quite the excursion, huh.”

“I aim to please.” Cass kisses her again, humming happily against her mouth. “By the way, those riding pants you were wearing? They _really_ suit you.”

“I had a feeling you’d like them,” Rapunzel grins.

She holds her arms out, and hesitantly, Cass leans back into them. She focuses her centre of gravity and lightly sculls the water with cupped hands to keep afloat while Rapunzel lays back beside her, arms and legs spread out like a starfish. It’s only once Cass properly looks up at the stunning sky above, stars and light everywhere, that her body grows still and simply floats on the lagoon’s surface.

“What a view,” she murmurs.

“I know it’s the same sky, no matter what,” Rapunzel muses, “but somehow the stars look even prettier here in the lagoon, don’t they?”

“Corona is always lit up,” Cass explains, voice tuning in and out as the water laps against her ears. “The sky isn’t as visible in places where a lot of people gather because of the light they produce. You remember how many stars we could see on the road, whenever we spent the night between towns?”

Rapunzel nods. “It was beautiful. I suppose you enjoy views like this all the time, then?”

“When the weather permits,” Cass laughs. “But yeah. Out in nature, it’s much easier to see a full sky of stars.”

“But Polaris is your favourite!”

Cass feels the heat come to her face a little, knowing Rapunzel is about to steer this somewhere overly sentimental. “Yeah. I mean, It’s a key navigational star, so… it’s a pretty obvious pick.”

“I like that,” insists Rapunzel. “The reasoning, it’s… authentically _you._ I think.”

“Why, because I like things based on how practical they are?”

“Because only _you_ could make a navigational tool sound romantic.”

“Is that a gift or a curse?”

Rapunzel giggles and Cass joins in, their hands lacing together as they stare at the patchwork sky above.

“I love the idea, though,” Rapunzel murmurs, once their laughter dies down. “That I’m your anchorpoint.”

“You’re so much more than that.”

“Oh, I am?” grins Rapunzel, tilting her head towards Cass.

“Don’t ruin it,” Cass says flatly.

“Sorry, sorry. Please, tell me?”

Cassandra stares up at the northern star, twinkling bright, and exhales. “Rapunzel, when I’m coming back to visit and I’m riding through Corona, all that I really feel is that I’m _in Corona._ It might as well be any other place. Sure, I’m more familiar with each side street and stray cobble, but… there’s no real, you know, connection there, not after everything that’s happened. But when I turn the corner and lay eyes upon your face, that – that’s the moment I think to myself, ‘I’m home’.”

The world is still, just for a moment, before Rapunzel lets go of her hand and changes to an upright position in the water, reaching up to smooth her soaking hair back. Cass also gives up on floating on her back, already thinking of ways to backtrack if what she said was too embarrassing, even for Rapunzel to bear. But then she notices the way the tips of Rapunzel’s ears are burning.

She turns to face Cass, all red-faced and slicked back hair and wide, longing eyes, and utters, “Cass, I love what you’re saying, but Corona and I are kind of a package deal.”

Cassandra snorts with laughter. “Yes, Raps, I know that. And I _do_ love Corona, in my own way. But my point is that if you were… I don’t know, living life out in the marshes as a bog witch or something, I’d still feel the same way. To me, home is wherever you are.”

“If this is your way of saying you want to go live in a marsh for a while,” Rapunzel begins, a sly gleam in her eye, and Cass reaches over to splash her.

“Shut up! This is why I don’t do schmaltz.”

Rapunzel squeals and splashes back, before swimming over to her and reaching for her waist, pulling her in close. The constellations above don’t compare to the galaxy of freckles dusting Rapunzel’s nose, or the universe in her irises. Cass reaches up to cup her jaw, and Rapunzel shivers when her cold wedding band makes contact with the soft skin of her cheek.

“Cass,” she murmurs, eyes bearing into her own, almost afraid of the answer she’ll find, “do you think you’ll stick around this time?”

“I don’t know,” Cass admits. “I’m not ready to settle down just yet, if that’s what you mean. I’m… I’m getting good at making my own happiness, Rapunzel. Real good.”

Rapunzel nods, offering up a bittersweet smile. “Okay. I understand. I’m proud of you, Cass, I really am.”

Cassandra sees herself as Rapunzel sees her, just for a moment as she catches her brief reflection; an older soul, face marred with scars, eyes tired but kinder. The road has been hers for a fair few years now – the events prior to the eclipse feel like a lifetime ago, out of sight and out of mind. She likes to keep it that way, and perhaps that’s why she never stopped moving, even after the honeymoon, even after her textbook happily ever after.

She isn’t ready to give up that life yet – maybe she never will be – but perhaps she can take a short reprieve from destiny. Maybe staying in one place for a little while, being around Rapunzel, letting Corona get used to the idea that someday she’ll be around for a long time… maybe this is something she _can_ do.

“I know you are,” Cass affirms, offering up a warm smile. “I don’t know if you’ll be so impressed with me once I start sitting in on some of these fancy diplomat dinners as your wife, though. Any training I might have had is long gone by this point.”

Her proposition takes a few moments to really dawn on Rapunzel, who then squeals, launches herself at Cassandra and hones in with a kiss, drinking her in readily as the placid water laps around them. When they part, Rapunzel hugs her tightly, resting her head against the crook of Cassandra’s neck and pressing kiss after gentle kiss to whatever bare skin she can find.

“I never said this earlier,” Rapunzel utters, dithering happily, “but welcome home, Cassandra. Welcome back.”

“It’s good to _be_ back,” Cassandra whispers.

She holds Rapunzel close as they tread water in the quiet of the lagoon, the stars their only witnesses as they enter the next chapter of their happily ever after.

…

(Eugene is unimpressed when they finally stagger into the castle at 4:30, shivering from a night of swimming and Rapunzel in Cassandra’s grubby clothes and barely standing upright from the way that sleep seizes her. He helps Cassandra set her down on the bed, and is about to launch into a speech about how they promised to be safe and responsible in their late night tomfoolery, before catching the goofy smile on Cassandra’s face.

“What’s got _you_ so chipper?” he asks.

“I’m home,” she says with a shrug. “That’s all there is to it.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it all the way to the end thank you!!! It means a lot!! I feel like when I write it ends up being a whole lot of nothing, but I'm having fun so it's fine. I just think... cassunzel are neat uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just love cassunzel????? Don't you just love it enough to cry about it in the comments section with me????? ;;;


End file.
